Eternal Desires
by GuardianSaint
Summary: AU. Sherise Matthew loses everything she ever known and has a huge hole in her heart. Is there someone who could fill the vouge? But what happens when that someone happens to be more than one? Will one be heart broken or will everyone get a shot at a happy ending.
1. The News

**I know I haven't been writing any Lab Rats stories in a while but I had a really bad case of writer's block. No ideas what's so ever, until a question came up and it got me thinking again. So I'm going to stop rambling, here's the first chapter of Eternal Desires.**

The mission went well, they saved downtown Welkervile from becoming extinct like the dinosaurs. The outcome went better than what they thought, especially for a first time mission. They managed to stop a train what could go wrong? That was what the five members of the Davenport household thought before entering the mansion. Sobs could be heard from the living room as the five exited the elevator from the lab. One reconzied the sound and ran over to the couch where a dark skinned woman with shoulder length black hair.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

The woman looked up with red, teary eyes before pulling the fourteen year old close. "Oh Leo. It's horrible."

"What is, Tasha?" a handsome caucasian with slightly messy but attractive brown hair.

Tasha looked from her son to her husband more tears fell from her already tear filled eyes. "She's gone."

Leo looked up at his three new friends, well his only friends before looking back at his mother. "Who?"

Tasha sniffed up some tears but the waterfall kept coming. "Do you remember your Aunt Janice?"

Leo sat back and thought back to the days before his mother remarried. His dad died in combat, causing his mother to be a single mom. Raising him alone wasn't easy, so while his mother worked over time his aunt, his mother's baby and only sister would watch him. Later his aunt married a police officer who died on duty while dealing with a bank robbery. The fourteen year old shook his head, "What about Auntie Janice?"

Tasha sighed before grabbing her son's hand. "She was in a car crash today...she didn't make it."

There was gasps around the room, even the seemly dense Adam seemed sad by the news. Leo tried to focus but something is not right, with a deep breath he turned confused brown eyes on his mother. "Mom...what about Sherise?"

Tasha squeezed her son's shoulder before smiling a little. "Your cousin wasn't in the car. But she's in a forster care."

Leo's eyes widened as memories resurfaced. Sherise was his year younger cousin, he promised her that he'll never let anything happen to her, but she's in forster care. "We have to get get her!"

Donald grabbed his step son's shoulders as the dark skinned teen jumped up off the couch. "Whoa there, Leo. We're going to get her but not tonight. It's late, you and the lab rats have school tomorrow. By time you four come back from school there will be a new member to the family."

Leo wanted to protest, to fight but even his body is telling to fight but deep down he knew that Big D was right. It was late at night and Child Services was closed, sighing he gave his mother a hug before heading upstairs. Donald sighed before nodding towards the three other teens in the living room. The lab rats looked at Tasha who was crying again before quickly heading towards the elevator.

-O-

Crying is all she does. There's no reason to smile, to laugh. Her mother was just ripped from her just mere hours ago and now she's alone. Of course she knows that her Aunt Tasha has been notified but that won't ease the huge hole that's in her heart. Her mother was everything to her, especially since she never met her father. Now she has neither, the thirteen year old buried her head under the flat pillow and cried. Her tears dampened the rough cotton under her face but she didn't care. All she wanted to do was curl up and die some where until she heard his voice. She jumped out of bed and ran to the window. Underneath was a guy, with spikey light brown hair speaking to a teen boy around sixteen.

"I want you to flush them out. Be there friend, when you gain their trust bring them to me."

"Yes, sir." the boy responded as his eyes turned a glowing green.

Sherise gasped and ducked down. She took deep breathes before quickly getting back into bed and hoped she just imagined what she saw.


	2. Reunited

**LabRatsWhore thanks for the review, glad you're interested. AgentR084 thank you for the fave and follow. Here's chapter two, don't forget to leave a review. Thank you.**

A soft knock caused Sherise to groan before turning over on her side. To be honest, she didn't want to get up. That means she has to face reality, of the fact that her mother is gone and is never coming back. Another knock caused the thirteen year old to groan again before she removed her head from under her pillow and looked towards the door of her room.

"Who is it?"

A small voice, but older, feminine came from the other side. "Ms. Matthew, may I come in?"

Sherise sighed and sat up. "Yeah, I guess so."

The door opened to reveal a very pretty officer, she was dressed in the normal patrol officer dark blue uniform while her honey blonde hair was in a high ponytail. "Are you alright?"

Sherise looked away from the older woman and sighed as she tried to fight away the tears, but no avail. "As alright as I'll ever be."

The officer looked away from the girl. She knows that it's a hard time for her, this is not her first time dealing with these situations. Each of them are as sad as the last. "My name is Katherine but you can call me Kat or Katie."

Sherise rolled her brown eyes. She didn't want a friend, she wanted her mother so she'll just have neither. Katherine was going to say something else but her radio went off.

 _'Officer Wolfe, bring the kid to the front.'_

"10-4." Katherine moved her blue eyes from the radio to the young girl on the bed. "You have everything?"

Sherise stood off the bed and stretched before walking over to a lounge chair by the window and grabbed her black military hoodie jacket before turning towards Katherine. "Everything."

Katherine nodded before heading out of the room with Sherise following. The two reached the front of the building where a pretty dark skinned woman jumped up and rushed over, pulling the teen in a hug. Katherine moved to side as a handsome man walked over.

"Oh Sherise. It's alright, you're in good hands now."

Sherise remembers the woman embracing her now. Her Aunt Tasha, she hasn't seen her or her cousin in a good while. Since her mother had gotten a new job and they had to move. But now, that was old news. She clung to the older woman and cried, letting everything out.

-O-

Leo had a lot of things on his mind. He was worried about his cousin, especially when she gets to the mansion. There's a lot going on and he's not sure how Sherise is going to take living with super humans.

"You know Leo, you think to hard. You should relax like me." a boy around fourteen said, his hazel eyes serious.

A girl around fifthteen rolled her brown eyes, as her long brown hair swayed in the mid breeze. "You relax? Chase don't make us laugh."

"Yeah short stuff." laughed a tall, bulky sixteen year old.

Leo sighed and continued walking before entering the house. The first thing that he noticed was the girl on the couch. Just as his new siblings, friends walked in Donald walked down the stairs.

"Oh good. You guys are back. Everyone this is Sherise, she'll be staying with us."

Sherise looked down not wanting to see any more pity. But was forced to look up when someone placed a small hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see two pairs of brown eyes looking at her, one belonged to a pretty brunette as the other belong to... "Leo!" the teen cried as she lept off the couch and into her cousin's arms.

Leo closed his eyes and wrapped his small arms around the year younger female. "It's alright, Resse. I'm here."

Sherise smiled and it kinda hurt since she haven't smiled or laughed for twenty four hours since she received the news about her mother. When she used to smile, laugh and make others smile and laugh. Donald smiled lightly, it's never easy losing a parent no matter how old you are. Even though only his father is dead and had died when he was in high school but pain is very fresh.

Donald shook his head before smiling at the five teens. "I suppose it's time for you five to clean up. Tasha will be back with dinner soon."

The five nodded, three headed towards the back of the mansion causing Sherise to look at her cousin with confused brown eyes. "Where are they going?"

Leo rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sweetly. "Um...they're own personal bathrooms..."

Sherise didn't look convenced but nodded any way before heading up the stairs to clean up and change. Leo sighed before heading upstairs as well to his own room to clean up, while thinking how close that was. But knows that they are going to have to tell her sooner than later.


	3. Deja Vu

**AgentR084 thank you for the review. I did have another Lab Rats /Avengers crossover but deleted it, felt that one wasn't going anywhere. LabRatsWhore thank for the review and you're right. They do need to tell her and fast. Now without further ado, here's chapter three. Enjoy.**

Weeks passed since Sherise was taken in by her aunt and her husband. She tends to stay to herself, figures that she didn't want to be a burden to Leo, her aunt, her new cousins or her new uncle. But that all changed, she had gotten home one day ahead of her cousins or at least what she thought. Mission Creek high was totally different from her old school and to be frank, Principle Perry scares her. Besides that, the school doesn't take too kindly to strangers. The proof she has is the slushy that was thrown in her face. It's been like that ever since she joined the new school, she hasn't told anyone for the simple fact she hasn't seen anyone besides at dinner time and she didn't know how to tell them. So Sherise just focused on getting home, but since she was beat and exhusted she was basically dragging her body as she walked. The first thing she did after shutting the door was lean on the wall to the left.

 _ **'Hey! Watch where you leaning newbie!'**_

Sherise gasped and jumped to see the panel on the wall light up before a face popped up.

 _ **'Why are you staring at me like that. Haven't you seen a AI before?'**_

Sherise knew it was a logical reason for the wall to be talking. After all her aunt was a very smart muti- billionaire but that didn't stop her from running off screaming. Her fear clouded her judgement of direction and she ended up running into a wall. After rubbing her head she seen the wall turn into a double door with three red circles. Sherise stood and brushed a bit of dust off of her dark demin jeans before looking at the double door closely. She hesitated but slowly but her hand on the door for it to slide open with a hiss. Sherise looked around before causally making her way through the door. They slammed shut before the ground started moving downward at a very fast speed.

"Ahhh!" she could feel her lunch and breakfast climb up her stomach when whatever she was in, the elevator of death, stopped shortly causing the thirteen year old to fall forward on her face.

Sherise stood and looked around while walking backwards. She felt a headache as a feeling of deja vu crept up as she looked around. "Cool. My uncle's Batman."

She turned around at the sound of a electric hiss just in time to duck as a ball of flames, electricity, something flew over head and hit the wall she was just facing, sorching the hit spot. Fear and the desire to run swarmed into her body. What the hell was that?!

"Sherise!"

Oh thank God, Leo. She's saved until she realized that they are both in danger. She looked up to see her cousin looking at her with big brown eyes along with Uncle Donny. She behind them to see Adam, Bree and Chase looking also. With a deep breath she looked up with fearful eyes. "What was that?" she pointed to the wall.

Donald sighed before squatting low. "Sherise, I should have told you sooner but Adam, Bree and Chase aren't regular humans. They have chips that gives them special abilities. Adam has super strength, Bree has super speed and Chase is basically the smartest person on Earth next to me."

Bionic humans? Heh...she didn't see that coming. Sherise shook her head before frowning. "Do these chips cause any of them to shoot fire balls?!"

Chase stepped up with confidant smile. "It's actually a plasma blast. It's caused from the energy from the chip and..." the brunette male stopped at the looks Adam, Bree and Leo was giving him and cleared his throat before flashing a small smile. "Yeah, I am the one that can do that."

"I can heat things with my eyes!"

Leo, Chase, Bree and Donald rolled their eyes as Sherise giggled. Adam was very funny and it actually took her mind off of the fact that she feels alone or the fact that the head cheerleader, Taylor Anderson for some reason has it out for her.

"Sherise, there's something else." Sherise looked at her cousin with a confused expression. "You can not tell anyone about Adam, Bree and Chase."

Sherise looked at her uncle hoping he could answer her unspoken question. Donald had been standing right, he sighed and put his hands on Sherise's shoulder before directing his niece towards a lab. Sherise was in awe before following Leo and Donald towards three clear cases.

"The world is not ready yet to know about bionics. Until then Adam, Bree and Chase secretly do what no ordinary human can't."

Leo sat on a stool and swirled around to face his cousin. "It's up to us to make sure that no one finds out their secret."

Sherise thought about it and realized that even though could be dangerous, it could also be fun. Maybe now she can rebuild the pieces to her heart.

-O-

Sherise was in her room down from her uncle and aunt's room and Leo's room. She was lying on her bed reading a book about werewolves, men and women that turned into actual wolves saving humanity from a darkness. When loud but good music that sounds like a guitar came floating through the air. She didn't know that Adam, Bree or Chase can play musical instruments. Putting a dark purple book mark on the page she was about to read before standing. She straighten her white button-blouse before heading downstairs to see Adam, Chase and some unknown guy. This is not going to end well.

"...you, guys are the only people who have talked to me at this school. I _hate_ being the new kid."

Sherise frowned why does that voice sounds so farmilar? She shook her head as Chase smiled at the unknown boy and Sherise couldn't help but smile knowingly. "Yeah, we used to be the new kids that no one talked to. We know how it feels."

"Hey, peeps. What's the deal-io?" Leo stopped by Sherise and frowned at the boy who was holding a very immspentsive looking guitar.

The unknown dark brunette boy smiled at Leo and Sherise. "Hi. I'm Marcus."

Leo crossed his arms and glared at the older teen. "I know. We have gym together. And study hall. And also chemistry. We're _lab_ partners."

Marcus frowned slightly, "Oh, I... did not know." then he smiled at Chase. "Chase, you ever played guitar?"

Chase blushed and smiled at Marcus. "No. But I always wanted to."

Sherise giggled before whispering in Leo's ear. "I think Chase has a crush."

Leo rolled his eyes causing Sherise to giggle even more before walking towards the kitchen to get something to drink, as Adam and Chase left as well. A loud crashing sound caused Sherise to hid behind the kitchen island and peek around the side just to see Marcus shoved his guitar into Leo's hands.

"He broke my guitar!"

Chase and Adam came running over and frowned at Leo. "Why did you brake his guitar?"

"He didn't!"

Chase shook his head before frowning. "I know you want to stand with your cousin and all but Leo does have a habit of breaking stuff."

"By accident! But I'm innocent!"

Chase and Adam ignored him and focused on Marcus. Sherise frowned as she watched her cousin storm away. That was really unfair and she's determined to help Leo claim his innocence. Because she didn't know what but something was off about Marcus and she knows that Leo feels it too.


	4. Another Davenport

**LabRatsWhore thanks for the review, as for what I have in stored...you have to wait and see.**

"What do you mean you can't keep her!"

Sherise entered the lab to turn around but Donald held up a finger. She sighed before perching on a stool. She poked around on a tablet before her uncle walked over with a look of annoyance.

"Everything alright, Big D?" for the oddest reason Leo's nickname had gotten stuck.

Donald leaned on his hands that were planted on the lab table on the other side of her and sighed. "I need your help."

Sherise frowned before crossing her arms. "What's in it for me?"

Donald looked up and it took Sherise by the look in her uncle's extremely dark eyes. "I'll make it worth your wild."

Sherise gasped and pulled back before watching Donald stand. "Um...what do you need?"

"There's someone coming and I need you to help them out." Donald sighed ran a hand through his hair.

Sherise looked confused, but after what she just saw she felt confused. "Um...okay."

Donald grinned before clapping his hands. "Good. My daughter will be here any minute."

Sherise's brown eyes widened before she jumped off the stool and followed the inventor. "Wait, you have another daughter?"

Donald stayed silent as he got in the elevator with his niece following. Sherise stood on the other side of the elevator and stared at Donald. She wanted to say something, like since when did Big D have another daughter? How old is she? Before she could think on the matter any longer the elevator stopped and opened. Donald walked out towards the living room, Sherise followed still trying to pocess what happened in the lab, and she means everything.

"Hey Big D, Resse. What's up?"

Sherise stopped walking and at Leo but before she could say anything the door bell rung. Donald looked at her before heading towards the door, once he opened it there was a thirteen year old girl with long brown hair.

"Donald who's that?" Tasha stood up from the couch and looked at her husband with confusion in her brown eyes.

Donald closed the door after the girl walked in and sighed. "This is Breana. She's my other daughter."

Adam frowned before smiling. "Now Chase isn't the littlest anymore." he looked between Breana and Chase before shaking his head with a amused laugh. "Nah. He's still the smallest."

Chase glared at his brother before looking at Donald. "Mr. Davenport. I thought it was just us three."

Donald shook his head, "Breana was with her...your mother. Spilt thing. Happens all the time when when people get divorced."

Sherise frowned before looking around. Apparently she's the only one to catch the slip up, which means that his little story is lie. But she can't be for sure until she finds out the truth.

"You never said anything about being married." Tasha glared with her arms crossed.

Donald smiled and kissed Tasha on her lips. "It's one relationship I don't want to remember."

Tasha got the hint before turning to Breana who was looking around. "Welcome home, dear."

Breana smiled lightly before looking down. Sherise actully felt bad for the new Davenport. Here she is thrusted into a whole new world. That's when a question question popped up.

"Uncle Donny, is she bionic?"

Donald looked at Breana and shrugged. "I'm not sure."

Everyone looked confused but thought that he been through a crazy day and shrugged it off. Minus Sherise, something is not right and she's determined to find out what.

-O-

"Oh, I love history class! Someone is always leaving me a little piece of gum stuck under my desk."

Chase frowned as he turned to look at his brother. "Adam, please tell me you didn't." bubble pops.

Chase looked away with a sigh. "Mm-hmm."

"Ew." Sherise griminced and turned away.

Bree shook her head. "He did. He totally did."

Leo shook his own head before frowning. "Oh. Guys, don't look now, but here comes that guy none of us like. Marcus."

Adam, Bree and Chase grinned as said brunette teen walked over. "M-dog!"

Marcus smiled as he stopped in front of the five. "Hey!"

Adam smiled back while Sherise frowned. She doesn't like Marcus, even if he didn't brake his own guitar and blame Leo, she wouldn't trust him. Something is not right.

Leo frowned deepened as he looked at Adam, Bree and Chase. "Wait. Hold the phone. Hold the phone, hold the freaky-deaky phone. 'M-dog'?"

Chase nodded with a bashful smile. "Yeah. Bro's call each other by nicknames."

Leo glared before folding his arms. "Well, I'm your actual bro and you don't call me by a nickname."

Adam laughed. "Actually, we do. We just choose not to do it in your presence. Mr. Tiny McLittlestein."

Sherise giggled causing Leo to glare at her before they focused on Chase. Chase blushed as he looked at Marcus with hazel eyes. "Hey, Marcus, what are you up to this weekend?"

Marcus shook his head. "Ah, my dad's out of town so I'll be stuck home alone with my grandma."

Leo grinned. "Aha! You said your grandma was dead."

Marcus' eyes started to water. "The other grandma. But thanks for reminding me. I wish I could stay with you guys for the weekend."

Leo rolled his eyes along with Sherise. "And I wish you weren't a spastic sociopath with abandonment issues."

Chase sighed. "Leo, give it a rest."

Leo glared at Chase. "Chase, none of us are safe until the FBI responds to my request for a background check on this 'M-dog.'"

Chase sighed. "Look, Marcus, I'm sure you can stay with us. I'll just check with Mr. Davenport."

Marcus raised a eye brow. "You call your dad 'Mr. Davenport'?"

Chase laughed lightly waving a hand. "Uh, No. Pssh. _No_. But you do, and I wanted to make sure you knew who I was talking about."

Marcus smiled causing Chase to blush even more. "Okay. Cool. Thanks, guys."

The sound of the bell ringing caused Marcus to move and Leo to relax. Sherise smiled before turning to head towards her class when Chase's yell caused her to stop.

"Bree, watch out!"

Bree looked at Chase along with everyone else with wide brown eyes. "What just happened?"

Adam couldn't believe what he saw. "Did you just...?"

Chase took deep before it came crashing down. "I think I just moved that ball with my mind."

Leo looked at Chase with amazement. Sherise smirked at her cousin. "I didn't know you could do that."

Chase looked at Leo and shook his head. "Neither did I."

Adam placed an hand on Chase's shoulder with a smile. "Man, if you can do that with your mind, I wonder what I can do with mine."

Bree looked at Adam and shook her head. "We've been wondering that for years."

Sherise laughed before grabbing Leo by the back of his bookbage. "Hey!" Leo stepped back and glared at Sherise. "What was that for!"

Sherise rolled her brown eyes. "You like him. Don't you."

Leo raised an eye brow. "Who? Marcus? Did you hit your-"

"I'm not talking about Marcus!" Sherise looked around before sighing. "You like Chase. But he likes Marcus, I don't trust Marcus so you need to do something before you're too late."

Leo watched his cousin walk away before shaking his head. He held his bookbage tighter before heading towards his last class of the day.


	5. Stubborn and Against Evil

**Okay, so here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

Sherise sighed in relief at the sound of the school bell. There's nothing she doesn't like less than art, she's a terrible artist and her stick figures are proof. So she quickly grabbed her black and purple bookbag and rushed out of the class. Since she started Mission Creek high, everyday when the end of the day bell rings she meets Leo, Adam, Bree and Chase at the lockers by the front door. But something wasn't right, as she got to the last step she noticed four was standing by the front lockers.

Sherise looked around as she walked over to her cousins. "Where's Breana?"

Bree shook her head. "She wasn't with you?"

Sherise frowned before looking around, with sigh she turned back to the four. "You guys go ahead. I'll go look for Breana."

"Are you sure?" Chase asked as he looked at his newest cousin with unsure hazel eyes.

Sherise looked down before forcing a smile before she began to turn around. "Not really but I'm pretty sure you guys are going to be needed."

"If you're sure..." Leo hesitated before following the others out of the school.

Sherise watched her cousins leave before sighing and turned around completely debating on which direction to go first. When she remembered that Breana had gym last period. With a deep breath she headed for the large double doors, just as she entered the gymnasium a hard ball hit her in the face causing the thirteen year old to fall to the floor.

"Ha. Should of stayed where you came from loser!"

Out of her blurry vison she saw a pretty blonde in a cheerleader uniform. Taylor Masey. The reason why she been depressed since she was enrolled into Mission Creek high which also had a middle school. Sherise groaned and tried to get up but Taylor grabbed a handful of her long black hair and tugged the younger girl up.

"I have target practice and I found the perfect target." Taylor smirked, her icy blue eyes boring into Sherise's eyes.

Sherise knew she was doomed. There was no way she could get out of this. She was about to lowered her head in defeat when Taylor was flown across the gymnasium. Sherise looked with wide brown eyes before she taken out of the gymnasium. She thought for a moment that Chase must have heard her distress and sent Bree to get her. But that theory died after her savoir stopped moving, Sherise looked at the brunette to see a pair of pale green eyes looking back.

Sherise gasped as she took a step back. "Breana? Y-You're bionic?"

Breana sighed before nodding. "My father dosen't know. He didn't give us bionics..."

"Wait, wait, wait." Sherise shook her head while raising a hand. "Uncle Donny didn't give you bionics? And who's _we_?"

"My twin brother, Danny. We were taken from our homes one night. We never saw who took us but whatever they did, it gave us bionics."

Sherise frowned when she realized something. "Adam, Bree and Chase don't remember you or your twin. How come?"

Breana knew the truth but wasn't sure if she should say anything. "I'm sorry, I can't. But I have a feeling that soon you'll find out everything you want to know."

Sherise frowned even more before sighing. "Let's go. I'm sure Uncle Donny is wondering where we are and I'm beat."

Breana nodded before extending out a hand. "Need a ride?"

Sherise shrugged before grabbing Breana's hand just as the brunette took off running.

-O-

Weeks later after finding out that Breana was bionic and have a twin brother, a lot of things have been going on. The day Sherise found out about Breana the lab rats had a space mission and Marcus had almost found out about everything. A few days later Marcus tried to kill Leo with Big D's new self driving car that Adam blew up by putting gas in it. Marcus had trapped Leo in the car after he set the car to drive into the ocean. That night both she and Leo found out that Marcus was also bionic. But even though they wanted to tell Big D, Marcus threatened to expose Adam, Bree and Chase. Which meant that Donald was going to get locked up or worse, the same with the lab rats. That same night they found out that Marcus was bionic as well, but there was nothing to do unless they risk Donald, Adam, Bree and Chase's lives and freedom. Unfortunately that didn't stop Leo, he was determined to show Donald and the lab rats what Marcus is. Of course she knows that Leo only wants Chase to himself and that Marcus is in the way. Regardless of that Sherise followed Leo, who followed Marcus.

"Hey!"

"Ah!" Leo jumped from behind a grill before turning to glare at whoever spooked him. "Sherise! What are you doing here?"

Sherise rolled her brown eyes and crossed her arms. "I can ask you the same thing."

Leo groaned before looking towards a house to sighed and quickly move towards the now exposed entrance. "Whatever. I'm going to prove to everyone that Marcus is evil."

Sherise sighed before running over. "What are we waiting for?"

Leo shook his head before running ahead and blocked the younger girl's way. "No. I won't...I can't let you go in with me."

Sherise frowned and crossed her arms. "You need a witness and besides this one man team is not going to turn Chase's head."

Leo glared. "What does it take for you to stop that! I don't like Chase like-"

"Bullshit!" Sherise yelled. "You are too stubborn to realize that you have feelings for him."

Leo opened his mouth to say something but Sherise screamed before turning around and walked away from the desolving wall. Leo sighed before heading into the hidden entrance.


	6. Secrets Are Out

**LabRatsWhore, I'm sure you will like this chapter. Next chapter will be the tie in but there's a Marvel easter egg in this chapter, see if you can find it. This may be the longest chapter in the story. Enjoy.**

A few weeks after the whole teleport-disaster with Tasha, Donald had sent everyone out for Sherise's fourteen birthday. He wanted to do something special for his niece after all he did owe her for being there for Breana. He was in the lab as he was going through some ideas when he noticed that it was oddly quiet, weird.

"Eddy?" Donald checked the base to find his home system deactivated. "That's weird. Been deactivated. How'd that happened?"

"Want me to show you?"

Donald jumped before turning around to see someone he thought he'd never see again. "Douglas? I thought you were dead!"

Douglas smirked as he walked further into the lab. "That's what I wanted you to think. And the FBI, and Mom." he shuddered at the memory. "That woman does not stop calling."

Donald glared at his brother. "How did you get in here?"

Douglas laughed as he smiled. "Your rinky-dink security systems are no match for my genius. Also, I kicked in the door, 'cause it's cool. Why do you even bother? I've been kicking your butt since we were kids."

Donald noticed Marcus walk in and everything that happened the past month. "Marcus? So Leo was right about you."

Marcus grinned. "Hello, Mr. Davenport. Or should I call you _uncle_ Mr. Davenport?"

Douglas laughed and grabbed his brother's shoulder. "He's been practicing that for days."

Marcus nodded with a proud smile. "I made Drama Club."

Douglas grinned boarden, like he wasn't a craze lunatic. "He's good, too. I keep telling him to try out for Oklahoma."

Donald took the opportunity and shrugged his brother's hand off. "Yeah, lesson number one. Do-si-do." he was about to throw a punch when Marcus shot lasers his way, barely missing him.

Douglas shook his head. "I wouldn't do that if I were you!"

Donald couldn't believe that he was almost barbecued. "You gave him bionics?"

Douglas smiled proud of himself. "Yup. And see that mole on the back of his neck? It's a WiFi hotspot." then a sinerster grin appeared. "Come on, big brother. You're coming with me."

Donald glared at his brother. "Yeah. that's not gonna happen."

Douglas chuckled darkly. "Oh, I think it is."

Marcus hit Donald with a light blast, causing the billionaire to fall to the floor unconscious. Douglas grinned before heading out of the lab as Marcus grabbed his unconscious uncle.

 _ **-Douglas' Lair-**_

"Hello, Donny."

Donald groaned as he stood up before glaring at Douglas. "Hello, Dougie."

Douglas frowned before winning. "I hate it when you call me Dougie!"

Donald frowned and glared. "I hate it when you call me Donny!"

"Donny!"

Donald narrowed his brown eyes before looking around as much as he could from the cage he was in. "Dougie! Nice digs. Love what you and Frankenstein have done with the place."

Douglas rolled his hazel-blue eyes. "Ha-ha. Maybe I'd have a nicer place if you wouldn't have kicked me out of Davenport Industries."

Donald stared at Douglas like his lost his mind, which he did. "I kicked you out because you got all weird and turned into Dr. Evil. Or should I say Nurse Practitioner Evil, since you flunked out of Med School."

Douglas looked appalled before glaring at the older man. "I didn't flunk out. I was dismissed for screaming too loud when I saw the needles." then he straighten his brown jacket and snorted. "And what you call evil, I call... taking the company in a more creative direction."

Donald looked at his brother disgusted with it all. "You were gonna use bionic humans as weapons."

Douglas smiled and nodded. "And that's why I'm here... to finish what I started. To take back what's rightfully mine!" then a he gave a alarming smirk. "Plus one."

Donald: You are not going anywhere with Adam, Bree, and Chase. Daniel, Breana, Sherise or Leo!"

Douglas smirked. "The plus one is Breana. I lost track of Daniel a few months after I gave them bionics."

"What do you mean you lost track of my son and you gave them bionics!" Donald screamed.

"You'll see dear brother. Very soon."

Donald was seething, he could feel his blood pressure going up as he realized why the his staff at his safe house didn't want to keep Breana. His daughter was discovering her abilities and didn't know how to handle them. He fought back the tears that threatened to fall as he glared. "You're not going anywhere near them."

"Oh, I'm not going to them. Once they find out you're here, they'll come to me. Well, look who's home. 4:00 sharp, right on time."

Donald really couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You've been spying on us?"

Douglas nodded with a smirk. "For months. And trust me, Eddy's not the only one who's revolted by your sweeping high kicks." he looked around before smiling knowingly. "That niece of yours, she's something else."

Donald yelled which sounded like a roar. "Stay away from her!"

Douglas turned around with a laugh.

-O-

Sherise walked into the lab with a smile on her face. But that fell at the mess of popcorn all over the floor and in Adam's hair. She looked at the three bionics who smiled at her.

"I don't want to know." she headed for a stool when she noticed someone was missing. "Hey. Where's Big D?"

Chase frowned as he looked around. Yeah, we were supposed to start training a half hour ago."

Bree nodded feeling a uneasy feeling. "He's never late for training. Maybe I should go check around the house."

The brunette super speed out not a second later Leo enters with Breana.

Leo smiled. "Hey guys!"

Bree super speeds in spooking her step brother.

Leo jumped in fright before glaring at Bree. "Would it kill you to keep it under 55?"

Bree ignored Leo and turned to Sherise and Chase. "I couldn't find Mr. Davenport anywhere."

Leo laughed at the humour. " Have you looked closely? He's a small man. He may be obscured by a houseplant, or perhaps a family-sized can of tomatoes."

Chase sighed before heading towards the panel in the wall. "Let's ask Eddy."

Marcus appeared on the panel. "Don't bother. I deactivated him hours ago."

Leo and Sherise glared at the panel. "Marcus!"

Adam smiled at the appearance of his supposed friend. "He's got his own TV show? What channel is this?"

Bree was confused. "How did he get-"

Leo glared at the brunette male on the wall. "What do you want, Marcus?"

Marcus grinned. "I'm just checking on my favorite bionic friends."

Chase's hazel eyes widened. "He knows we're bionic?"

Sherise looked at Leo, who looked around nervously. "I don't- I mean- that is- wow."

Marcus laughed at them before smirking. "I heard you were looking for your daddy. He's right here. And if you ever want to see him again, I suggest you come get him."

The group could see and hear Donald in the background. "Guys, don't fall for it. It's a-"

The footage gets cut off before Donald finishes. Everyone stared at the panel, can't believe that what happened just happened.

Chase shook his head. "Whoa."

"I know."

Bree shook her head as well. "I can't believe this."

"I know."

Chase glared at his brother. "Adam, that is so annoying."

Adam nodded with a smile. " _I know_!"

Breana sighed before heading towards the back entrance of the lab. "We need to get dad back."

Leo sighed heavily as helooked at Chase. "I told you Marcus was evil. 'Leo, he's a nice guy', 'Leo, give the guy a break'. Wool, eyes, pulled over."

Sherise crossed her arms and frowned. "As well as I. I didn't like him the first time he reared his head."

Chase felt guilty and heartbroken. He really liked Marcus. "Look, Leo and Sherise. We're sorry we didn't believe you."

Bree still felt confused. "I don't get it. What would Marcus possibly want with Mr. Davenport?"

Adam agreed. "I know, it doesn't make sense. Why would someone hold an incredibly wealthy man against his will?"

Chase shook his head. "It doesn't matter. We have to go rescue him."

Adam nodded before cracking his neck. "No worries. This is gonna be easy. Marcus is just a scrawny, little twerp. Even Chase could take him. Actually, on second thought, we all should go."

Leo and Sherise shared a look before the fifteen looked at the four Davenports. "Uh, guys? Um, before you go, there may be one teensy tiny thing I forgot to mention. Marcus is also... bionic."

Adam, Bree, and Chase's eyes widened. "What?"

Sherise and Breana shared a look as the the thirteen year old Davenport looked at everyone. "As well as I. I only have super speed and super smarts."

"And he has all of your abilities combined." Leo continued. A lot of secrets were coming out.

Bree grabbed her head and and shook it. "Are you serious?"

Chase felt even more heartbroken. Who's to say that Marcus didn't torture Leo with his bionics. "Whoa."

"I know." Adam repeated causing everyone to groan and roll their eyes.

Bree turned to Leo with a hurt expression. "Leo, how could you not tell us that Marcus is bionic?"

Adam put in before Leo could say anything. "Well, to be fair, he doesn't tell anyone we're bionic."

Sherise glared at Bree. "Like it would of made a difference. You didn't believe us when we said something was up with Marcus! That crazy maniac tried to kill my cousin, your brother!"

Bree, Chase and Adam was speechless. Sherise was right, and they feel terrible.

Leo sighed as he looked at Adam, Bree and Chase. "We wanted to tell you, but he threatened to report your secret to the authorities."

Chase frown deepened. He, they was protecting him-them. "That makes sense. They was just looking out for us."

Adam was ready to fight. "Okay, we have to figure out a way to take Marcus down."

Leo ran over to one of the computer desks. "Wait, I know something that might help. Davenport was gonna surprise you with new, even better mission suits."

Adam seemed to find something humorous to say. "Again? Where does this guy find the time to sew?"

Leo stood behind the desk with Sherise. "The new suits are way more protective. They were designed to withstand just about everything. Enemy fire, scorching heat, mustard stains. That one's for you, Adam."

Adam grinned. "Nice. What's it do for Italian Vinaigrette? That's my real enemy."

Chase headed for his capsule with the others following. "Come on guys. Let's go suit up."

While Adam, Bree and Chase were getting their suits on, Breana speeded out and returned a mere second later. She had a black long sleeve top and black skinny jeans along with black boots.

Bree checked herself out with a pleased smile. "Finally, something that doesn't make me look like a part of a French circus."

Adam grinned approvingly before smirking over at Chase. "These are awesome and look, they come in men's, woman's, and junior misses."

Bree realized that they are going in blind folded. "Guys. How are we supposed to pull this off? We've never had to fight against bionics before. We're not trained for it."

Chase took a deep breath as he realized that they do need their father. "I guess we do need Mr. Davenport."

Leo ran over to a desk and handed out coms. "I got this. I can't train you, but I can guide you. I've been in that lair, so I can help you navigate on the com set."

Chase smiled at Leo and it made Leo's head flutter. "Good call. Okay, guys. You ready to do this?"

Bree rolled her shoulders. "Absolutely.

Adam cracked his knuckles. "Bring it!"

Breana put her com in and rolled her shoulders. "Ready."

Chase nodded. "Then, let's go get our dad back!"

Adam, Bree and Breana shouted in agreement. "Yeah! Yeah!"

Leo felt someone looking at him, he looked towards the other side of the lab to see Sherise glaring at him. He sighed before heading over to where Chase was. With a deep breath he pulled Chase close to his body and kissed him, hard. Adam cat whistled before Breana and Bree grabbed him and Chase and speeded out of the lab.

"Shut up, Sherise."

 _ **-Douglas' Lair-**_

Donald didn't know what to say about the kiss but he can't and can believe that Douglas' plan worked. Douglas never really had anything that he made work. The chips was just a fluke, besides he taught the kids better than to leave family behind. Even though he wasn't really fair to them. "You know you're never gonna get away with this."

Douglas scoffed with a roll of his eyes. "Yeah. That's what you said when I stole 20 bucks from Dad's wallet. Guess what? I got away with it. Boom."

Donald glared at his brother. "Oh, no, no, no. You do not go boom. I go boom. That's my thing! Boom!"

Douglas laughed before glaring. "Well, I guess I stole that too. Just like you stole Adam, Bree, and Chase."

Donald glared back. "I did not steal them. I was protecting them from you. At least I didn't nearly damage your kids, unlike you have done to mind! Who knows where Daniel is!"

Douglas rolled his hazel-blue eyes. "I followed him all the way to DC."

"What! My son is in Washington DC?! Alone!"

"Pah." Douglas waved a hand. "He was caught by some serect organisation." then he rolled his shoulders. "But back to you stealing my things. I found a way to use our bionic technology in humans, and you ripped it right out of my hands."

Donald couldn't believe that all of his work to keep the children safe was for nothing. His son was taken and most likely being experimented on. "You were gonna make bionic soldiers and rent them out to the highest bidder. You were gonna use kids for evil purposes."

Douglas shrugged. "You say that like it's a bad thing. Just trying to meet the needs of my customers. It's not my fault they're all dictators and madmen." he looked at his monitor and grinned. "What do you know? We've got company."

Donald glared. "Trust me, they will defeat you."

Douglas faked like he was afraid. "Oooh. I'm so scared. You forget I have a bionic weapon of my own, Marcus!"

Marcus stepped out of his cage like capsule. "Is it time?"

Douglas nodded before nodding towards the exit. "It is. Go welcome our guests. Boom."

Donald shook his head, disgusted and ashamed. "You don't even do it right."

But all that didn't matter, Douglas was still in front of him watching the monitor that was connected to the outside camera. He was forced to watch Adam, Bree, Chase and Breana battle it out with Marcus. Until they finally got his nephew down, unfortunately it was a set up to get them inside.

 _ **-Davenport Lab-**_

"Guys, guys. Can you hear me? Chase? Come in. Ugh." Leo was getting frustrated. All the coms on Breana, Adam, Bree and Chase went dead.

Sherise was getting frustrated as well but a static sound caused the fourteen year old to look towards the panel to see the familiar face of the home system. "Eddy, you're back."

 _ **'Whoa. What happened? And who enabled my cookies?'**_

Leo turned in the chair that he was sitting in. "Long story, Big D got captured, Breana, Adam, Bree, and Chase went to rescue him."

Eddy gasped. _**'What? If anything happens to my Donny, what do you say you and I hit the road and blow the bankroll on Italian suits and fast cars?'**_

Leo inhaled and exhaled. "They're at Marcus' house. I lost contact with them when they went inside. Wait, how was Marcus able to show up on your screen?"

The image on the panel shrugged. _**'I don't know. He must've hacked into my network. It feels so violated.'**_

A light bulb went off in Sherise's head. "That's it. That's how Marcus and whoever he's working for have been spying. That's why they're always one step ahead of us."

 _ **'It really doesn't take that much.'**_

Leo looked from his cousin to the panel. "Can you reverse that relay signal and put it up on the monitor?"

Eddy rolled his eyes. _**'Can you not talk to me like I'm a three-year old.'**_ Sherise glared at the panel. _**'Okay, okay.'**_

They heard Donald's voice before the image popped up. **"Ow!"**

Leo smiled pleased how things went. "Now we can see them and they can't see us. Bam!"

 _ **'You know what? We make a great team.'**_

Leo gave a smile. "Thanks, Eddy."

 _ **'Oh, and by the way, I want off the team.'**_

Sherise and Leo rolled their eyes before focusing on the monitor.

 _Donald sighed as he looked at a man with light brown, spiked hair and hazel-blue eyes._ **"You know, for an unstable sociopath, you're taste in music can be a lot better."**

 **"You were in a boy band."**

Sherise gasped as it all came to her. The man's voice and Marcus' voice. The fact that Marcus' eyes turned green. This was the two under the window the night her mother died.

 _Donald scoffed._ **"It was not a boy band. It was an A Capella group that just happened to be made up of boys."**

 **"Mr. Davenport!"**

Sherise, Leo and Eddy watched as Breana, Adam, Bree and Chase ran in the lair through a tunel entrance.

 _The light brown hair man grinned before turning to face the four._ **"Oh, goody. Everyone's here. Party time!"**

 _Marcus ran in and over to the man's side._ **"I've secured the perimeter. They're ours now."**

 _Chase looked towards Donald who was still facing the group._ __ **"Mr. Davenport, what is going on? Who is this guy?"**

 _Adam repeated after Chase._ **"Who is this guy?**

 _The man mocked hurt as he looked at Donald before looking at the four._ **"Donny, you never told them about me? I'm deeply offended. Adam, Bree, Chase... I'm your father."**

 _ **'I'm so confused!'**_

Leo glared at the panel. "How are you now following this?! You're a computer!"

 _ **'So Marcus is bionic?'**_

Both Sherise and Leo shouted, "Yes!"

 _ **'And Douglas is Marcus's father?'**_

The cousins yelled, getting annoyed. "Yes!"

 _ **'And now he's saying he's Adam, Bree, and Chase's father?'**_

Leo answer as Sherise glared. "Yes!"

 _ **'But he's also Donald's brother?'**_

Sherise glared with narrowed eyes. "Yes!"

 _ **'Wow. So there's another Davenport... and he's evil? Ask him if he's hiring.'**_


	7. New Agents

**Alright, so here's the next chapter. I'm sure you'll really like this one, LabRatsWhore. Enjoy!**

"Get away from them!"

There was a new fire burning through Adam that neither of the people seen before. Sherise looked at Chase and Donald who knew more about the abilities.

"Uncle Donny, what's going on?"

Chase looked at the younger girl with unsure eyes. "I think Adam stumbled across his hidden ability."

Bree nodded in agreement. "I think we should get behind him."

A blast came from around Adam in every direction. The blast was so strong, it knocked everyone on their backs as well sent the lair crumbling down. Sherise couldn't believe it, Adam discovered his new power from Marcus almost killing her and Leo. It was much to take in, since she didn't really feel special. Taylor makes sure to point that out. A large chunk of the lair ceiling fell, almost on her Donald pulled her out of the way.

"We need to get out of here!" Chase turned to head out the tunnel entrance.

"You're not going anywhere..."

Chase saw a piece of the ceiling about to fall on Marcus and was about to warn him but Leo had tugged him after the others. The ceiling fell, crushing Marcus.

 _ **-Davenport Manison-**_

"Arggh." Sherise moaned as she fell backwards on the couch next to Donald. "Such a tiring day. Wish I had bionics."

Donald shook his head. "Nope. You will not have your kill me." he cast his brown eyes towards Leo. "That's goes for you too, Leo."

Leo pouted. "After I saved your life too."

Sherise, Bree and Breana laughed before the Chase spoke up next to his spot next to Leo. Sherise wondered if they were going to talk things out.

"I'm still a confused..."

Donald sighed before looking at the teens who was look at him. "Douglas is the one who gave you bionics when you three were babies. Breana and Danny, Breana's twin brother wasn't born when I took you. But I still sent their mother to a remote place with staff. But sadly things didn't work out, she left after giving birth and she left Breana and Danny behind. Douglas had filled in that he gave Breana and Danny bionics, also that my son has been captured by some serect organisation."

Sherise felt bad for her uncle. She reached over and hugged the man, not noticing the effect on him as her tits brushed against his arm. "That's horrible. Hopefully, we seen the last of Douglas."

Donald gulped before grabbing the remote control. "Let's see the press conference Tasha's at."

Donald turned to the chanel as everyone settled down and looked at the TV.

 _A very handsome man stood at a podium in a very expensive suit._ **"It is one thing to question the official story, and another thing entirely to make wild accusations, or insinuate that I'm a superhero."**

 _A reporter with blonde hair looked suspicious._ __ **"I never said you were a superhero."**

 **"Didn't? Well, good, because that would be outlandish and fantastic. I'm just not the hero type. Clearly. With this laundry list of character defects, all the mistakes I've made, - largely public."**

 _A solider whispered something that wasn't audible. The brunette male behind the podium nodded._ **"Yeah, okay. Yeah. The truth is..."** _he sighed before tossing the cards._ **"I am Iron Man."**

Breana mute the remote while everyone gaped at the large screen. She was shocked as well as everyone in the living room. "What does this mean?"

Donald got up and sighed. "It seems like Tony Stark became a hero. But that doesn't mean the world is ready for you four yet."

Sherise was going to say something but Donald had already started up the stairs. The fourteen year old sighed before turning to the older teens. "Another hero, huh?"

Breana shrugged before smiling. "You got to admit. He's a fine ass superhero."

Sherise rolled her eyes before heading towards the lab. Even with the new information about a superhero in California and the fact that she was almost vapourized by a maniac android, for some odd reason she couldn't get the smilies of Adam, Bree and Chase's father out of her head.

-O-

"Why can't you stay."

A handsome man with medium brown hair sighed before zipping his black duffle bag close. "Laura, you know why. I have a duty to Shield."

A woman with long light brown hair glared as she crossed her arms. "What about your duty to your family. Clint, Francis is six years old. Chloe is two years old. They need their father."

Clint Barton, who also a assaint as well as a very good archer sighed heavily. "Fury wants me to train a few recruits while I'm in New Mexico."

Laura glared at her husband. "Why can't the Black Widow train them?"

Clint inhaled and exhaled. "You know why. Natasha is undercover with Tony Stark. Last I heard was that he was dying. The reason why he had that party the other night."

"I can't believe you're defending his reckless behaviour!"

Clint looked up with narrowed sliver-blue eyes. "I'm not defending anything, Laura. Just the fact that the man been through hell. He was almost killed twice, by his own weapons and on top of that he was kidnapped."

"Clint, listen to yourself. All of that was a half of year ago."

Clint looked at his wife with a unbelievable expression. "That doesn't mean he's not hurt still. I still have scars from my brother leaving me to die or the fact that my drunk father used me as his human punching bag. That was over a decade, so am I supposed to let that go as well?"

Laura turned her head with a scowl. "You know what I mean."

Clint grabbed his bow and arrows along with his duffle bag. "Apparently I don't." he sighed through his nose before heading towards the door. "I'll see you in a month."

Laura rolled her brown eyes before turning as the front door slammed shut.

 _ **-New Mexico-**_

"Can you believe we're in New Mexico?" a eighteen year old girl with long red hair squealed excitedly.

A brunette around nineteen rolled her blue eyes. "How is it that you're related to Black Widow?"

A brunette male around fourteen snickered while walking by. "Maybe she's adopted."

The red hair glared but before she could say anything their supervising officer stood by a large crater with a man, brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"Agents. This is a mission not a playground, keep moving."

When the man in the well tailor suit turned the fourteen year old rolled his brown eyes. "Who shoved a stick up his ass?"

Clint shook his head before turning to follow the man in the suit who happens to be his S.O. "Come guys, the sight is just a bit further."

The three young agents sighed before following the archer. After twenty minutes of walking they reached the sight.

"Is that a hammer?"

Clint rolled his eyes. "No, Agent Michell. It's a large screw."

"Oooh. I bet it's Thor's hammer!"

"Don't be childish, Alina." the oldest of the spoke up.

"Yeah, everyone knows that that's the stories of vikings and savages."

"Fine Daniel. I challenge you and Athalia twenty bucks that Thor comes for that hammer."

"Hey, I said to call me Danny. And your on."

Danny and Alina looked at Athalia who rolled her eyes. "What the hell." she shook the other two hands.


	8. War

**I'm glad you liked it, LabRatsWhore. And yes, Danny is a part of Shield. I am going to put in some hot, sex chapters soon. So be prepared. Enjoy.**

"Do you want me to take him down, or would you rather send in more guys for him to beat up?" Clint was answered with silence, causing Danny who was near the archer to laughed. "You better call it Coulson, 'cause I'm starting to root for this guy."

Danny sniggered before he quiet down from the sharp glare he received from his S.O. His cast his brown eyes down below as a large man with shoulder length blonde hair reached the hammer in the ground. Rain poured, like cats and dogs but the crazy man was determined to get the hammer. Soon he gave up and was taken into custody, Danny sighed before grabbing his gun and headed for the tent his team was.

"Did you see that guy? He was sex on legs."

Danny rolled his brown eyes at the dreamy expression on Alina's face. "If you're talking about the crazy guy who just took out a handful of agents, he's dreamy."

Athalia smirked as she leaned back on her elbows. "I always knew you were gay, _Daniel_."

Danny scoffed before glaring at the brunette nineteen year old. "It's Danny and I call it bi-curious."

Alina giggled before looking towards the tent entrance. Clint was a soaked mess and it left all three trainees speechless. The archer smirked before taking off his shirt and tossed it Athalia's way causing the nineteen year old to blush. Clint chuckled before lying his head on his crossed arms that were behind his head.

"Lights out."

Danny gulped before heading towards his bunk under Clint's. "I guess it's lights out. Night girls, Night Barton."

Athalia was on the top bunk on the other side of the tent. Alina was still trying to breathe straight before climbing into the lower bunk. As the trainees closed their eyes, they were not expecting tomorrow's outcome.

-O-

"Pay up!" Alina smirked as she held her small hands out to Athalia and Danny.

They groaned before paying the red head twenty dollars. Unfortunately for Danny and Athalia the hammer did belong to Thor and the man who tried to get it before was the God of thunder all along. That was a month ago, now they were looking over some odd cube for the director of shield.

"How bad is it?"

Danny was on guard along with his S.O, who goes by the name Hawkeye. While Alina and Athalia helped the staff leave the building.

Phil looked from the staff fussing about to his boss. A dark skinned man with a black patch over his left eye and wore a black trench coat. "That's the problem, sir. We don't know."

Agent Coulson leads his boss, Director Nick Fury and his second hand Agent Maria Hill through the radiation section of the facility. Hundreds of technicians and other staff run around, taking only the essentials. "Dr. Selvig read an energy surge from the Tesseract four hours ago."

Fury frowned at one of his senior agents. "NASA didn't authorize Selvig to test phase."

Phil shook his head as the three kept moving. "He wasn't testing it, he wasn't even in the room. Spontaneous advancement."

Maria looked at her fellow agent with with questioning eyes. "It just turned itself on?"

Fury looked at Coulson wondering what's going on in his facility. "What are the energy levels now?"

Phil responded as they rounded another corner. "Climbing. When Selvig couldn't shut it down, we ordered the evac."

Fury nodded as more staff and agents ran by. "How long to get everyone out?"

"Campus should be clear in the next half hour."

Fury knew that they were trotting on dangerous waters and knew that there wasn't time to waste. "Do better."

Phil nodded as the three continued down to the radiation floor. Agent Hill looked towards her boss. "Sir, evacuation may be futile."

"We should tell them to go back to sleep?"

Maria sighed, her boss was always sarcastic. She and Phil been around the director long enough to know what makes him tick. "If we can't control the Tesseract's energy, there may not be a minimum safe distance."

Fury groaned, this was getting out of hand. All he was trying to do was protect the Earth. "I need you to make sure that phase two prototypes are shipped out."

Maria was by the director's side, she looked at her boss and friend with confusion in her light brown eyes. "Sir, is that really a priority right now?"

Fury frowned as he and Maria continued following Coulson. "Until such time as the world ends, we will act as though it intends to spin on. Clear out the tech below. Every piece of phase two on a truck and gone."

"Yes, sir." Maria stops walking and looks to the agents standing around. "With me."

Fury and Coulson continued on before they entered the lab facility where the Tesseract is being held.

"Talk to me, doctor."

A middle age man with light blonde hair emerges from behind a machine, concerned. "The Tesseract is glowing unusually brighter and flare rings shoot out at random."

Fury looks at the object in question before looking back at the doctor. "Is there anything we know for certain?"

Selvig looks at the cube as well. "Tesseract is misbehaving."

Fury glared at the doctor with narrowed brown eyes. "Is that supposed to be funny?"

Selvig shook his head. "No, it's not funny at all. The Tesseract is not only active, she's...misbehaving."

"How soon until you pull the plug?" Fury asked as staff hurried around.

"She's an energy source. If we turn off the power, she turns it back on. If she reaches peak level..."

Fury waved his hand. "We've prepared for this, doctor. Harnessing energy from space."

Selvig looked at the director like the man was crazy. "We don't have the harness. Our calculations are far from complete. Now she's throwing off interference, radiation. Nothing harmful, low levels of gamma radiation."

Fury sighed before looking around the facility. "That can be harmful. Where's Barton?"

"The Hawk? He and his hatchling is up in their nest, as usual."

Clint and Danny were dressed in black tactical gear, is up on the railings watching them below, Fury calls Barton on his earpiece.

 _'Agent Barton, report.'_

Clint rappels down from the catwalk with Danny following. They walk up to Fury. The three walk around the facility in a discreet manner.

"I gave you this detail so you could keep a close eye on things."

Clint wanted to roll his eyes. As long as he been a part of Shield Fury should know by now. "Well, I see better from a distance."

Fury didn't look at the archer but continued questioning. "Are you seeing anything that might set this thing off?"

A NASA scientist walks towards Selvig. "Doctor, it's spiking again."

Danny decided to say something to the director, who quite frankly scares him. "No one's come or gone. It's oven is clean. No contacts, no I.M.'s."

Clint turned to look at the cube. "If there was any tampering, sir, it wasn't at this end."

Fury was looking at the cube but snapped his head towards the archer. "At this end?"

Clint didn't nod but answered the confused director. "Yeah, the cube is a doorway to the other end of space, right? The doors open from both sides."

Dr. Selvig clacks away at the keyboard and sees on the monitoring his worst nightmares. Suddenly- the Tesseract thunders and shakes the entire facility. Big enough where both Agents Hill and Coulson can feel and they're at different ends of the facility. The flaring rings and glow of the cube spout out brighter and louder, like a boiling pot of water. The Tesseract's energy builds up into a beam, which hits at the end of a platform that is wired to the device that Selvig was behind earlier. The beam fires the Tessreact energy. The beam then forms a vortex, which then opens up a portal. Causing a black hole to be created. From the portal, the blackness of space, beautiful and mysterious, strewn with a billion stars appears and a gust of blue energy fill the room, blinding everyone. The Tesseract's energy forms into a cloud that reaches to the top the facility's vacuum chamber ceiling. It's abnormally quiet. Then...heavy breathing is heard from the platform.

Shield guards slowly approach, weapons in hands. A figure of a man is kneeling on the platform, smoke coming off it. The man is smiling in a mischievous manner, he raises his head. The smile dies down. He looks deep into the eyes of Fury, Barton and Selvig with pale blue eyes. He stands up, holing the scepter, his raven black hair falling to his shoulders.

Fury felt unease about the weapon. "Sir, please put down the spear!"

The man looks at his spear then suddenly points it at where Fury and Bartonare standing, Danny was by Coulson, and shoots out a blue exploding light towards them. Clint tackles Fury and they both barely miss the man's fired shot. Machine gun fire is shot at the man, but the bullets bounce off him like a like nothing. He then jumps high from the platform and attacks those firing at him. In the blink of an eye, the man takes down several guards with his knives and energy blasts from the scepter. He stops and waits to see who will attack him next. Barton tries to stand up. The man quickly walks towards him. Clint raises his gun, but the man grabs Barton's hand.

He looks deep into the archer's sliver-blue eyes as though he was looking through his soul. "You have heart." he points the head of his spear at Clint's heart, Danny wanted to help his mentor but was held back by Coulson. Clint's blueish eyes turned black. Clint puts his piece away and stands straight. As the man is busy using his abilities to control the minds of several S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel, Fury takes the Tesseract, placing it back into it's case and tries to leave the lab.

But the raven hair man clicks his teeth. "Please don't. I still need that."

Fury turns and stares the man down. "This doesn't have to get any messier."

The man smirks. "Of course it does. I've come too far for anything else. I am Loki of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose."

Selvig looks up as the events in Mexico resurfaced. "Loki? Brother of Thor?"

Fury continued to glare down the Asgradian. "We have no quarrel with your people."

Loki laughs. "An ant has no quarrel with a boot."

Fury frowns at the words. "You planning to step on us?"

"I come with glad tidings, of a world made free."

Fury scoffed. "Free from what?"

Loki smiles. "Freedom. Freedom is life's great lie. Once you accept that, in your heart..." Loki turns to face Selvig who's standing behind him and places his spear against Selvig's heart. Selvig's eyes glow black. Loki smiled. "You will know peace. "

Fury stepped back with a raised eye brow. "Yeah, you say peace, I kind of think you mean the other thing."

From the vacuum chamber ceiling, Tesseract's energy cloud rapidly. Clint spoke for the first time since he mind been controlled and sounded like a robot.

"Sir, Director Fury is stalling. This place is about to blow. Drop a hundred feet of rock on us. He means to bury us."

"Like The Pharaohs of Odin."

Danny gasped as he couldn't believe what he's hearing. That's Clint and he's just going to kill him.

Selvig chimed in. "He's right. The portal is collapsing in on itself. You got maybe two minutes before this goes critical."

"Well, then..." Loki looks at Barton, who doesn't even hesitate, he shoots Fury who falls to the ground. Barton grabs the case containing the Tesseract and leaves the lab with Loki, Selvig and the other S.H.I.E.L.D personnel Loki is controlling. Loki, Barton, Selvig and the other S.H.I.E.L.D personnel are in the parking lot of the facility, quickly gathering certain weapons. Agent Hill watches in confusion, referring to Loki.

"Who's that?"

Clint continued to stack weapons. "He didn't tell me."

Agent Hill looks suspiciously at them as they get into the truck and turns to leave, as she's walking away... Fury patches through the walkie talkie.

 _'Hill, do you copy?!'_

Loki and Barton sharply look at Agent Hill.

 _ **-At the Lab Facility-**_

Fury is sitting up, pulling out the bullet, breathing heavily.

 _'Barton is...'_

Fury is holding his side, running. _'He's got the Tesseract! Track it down!'_

The energy is really brewing, causing a storm from the vacuum chamber ceiling. Fury races out of the hallway, avoiding falling pipes. The entire facility is now in a full earthquake. On a facility floor else where Agent Coulson, Danny, Alina, Athalia and several Shield agents fall down the steps, dropping sliver cases of information. They attempt to grab them, but...

Coulson shoves the agents away. "No! Leave it!"

Agent Coulson and the agents along with the trainees jumps into a Shield van. The agent leans back before speaking into his com.

 _'You're clear, sir! You need to go!'_

Fury bolts out of the facility and jumps into a helicopter. The surface of the pad gives way, plunging the helicopter through the surface. But Fury's chopper barely makes it out. The helicopter roars over Barton's truck. Loki looks up. From the chopper's door, it slides open and Fury stands there, holding a gun, shooting at Barton. Loki looks at Fury and in a fit of rage, points his scepter and shoots blue light. The chopper catches on fire, going down in a firery ball. Fury, without thinking jumps out and touches down onto the desert floor. The chopper barrels along the ground. Fury, coming back to his senses, fires at Loki, but they're too far and too late. Loki looks back, smiling. Fury stands there, mind reeling. Then Agent Coulson speaks through the walkie talkie.

 _'Director? Director Fury, do you copy?'_

Fury inhaled and exhaled. _'The Tesseract is with the hostile force. I have men down. Hill?'_

 _'A lot of men still under, don't know how many survivors.'_

Fury took deep breathes as a breeze blew by. _'Sound the general call. I want every living soul not working rescue looking for that brief case.'_

 _'Roger that.'_

Fury turned and head for one the trucks that's wasn't destroyed. _'Coulson, you and the trainees get back to base. This is a level seven. As of right now, we are at war.'_


	9. Avengers and Crushes

**Here's the next chapter, thank you AgentR084 and LabRatsWhore for the reviews.**

Danny stood uncomfortable in the excusive elevator. He kept moving from one foot to the other, causing Coulson to turn his sharp blue eyes on the fourteen year old agent.

"You okay there Daniel?"

Danny rolled his eyes, out of the agents at Shield Coulson and Fury are the only two that doesn't call him Danny. On a cacsian, Clint would call him Daniel as well. What could he say, they're his supervising officers. But the reason why he was so...uneasy was that the elevator he was in was taking him up Stark Tower. Ever since he was eleven he had a crush on Mr. Stark, now that he's a actual hero and doing better, his feelings grew.

Phil smiled knowingly. He too had a crush on someone, particular a man that has been frozen for seventy years. "I know Stark can be imtemadating but you'll get use to him."

Danny looked at the floor of the elevator, his black combat boots seemed really interesting. A ding caused the agents to stand straight as the doors opened to reveal a expensive living room area, a handsome man with brown hair that was in some type of bad boy style looked up with uninterest brown eyes.

"Ah, Agent. What a not pleasant surprise."

A woman with strawberry blonde hair, in a black and white dress rolled her blue eyes. "Phil, it's great to see you." then she smiled towards Danny. "Who's he?"

Coulson smiled lightly as he wrapped a hand around Danny. "Tony, Pepper, this is Agent Daniel Mitchell."

Tony smiled and looked at Danny with new found interest in his eyes. "Starting young, huh?"

Danny averted his gaze from the billionaire hero. Phil smirked before turning his eyes towards Tony. "You're needed."

Tony clicked his teeth before shaking his head. "Official consulting hours are between eight and five every other Thursday."

Phil stepped further into the tower with Danny at his heel. "This isn't a consultation."

Pepper looked up from her champagne glass. "Is this about The Avengers?" when Coulson and Danny looked at her, the strawberry blonde averted her gaze from the males. "Which I...I know nothing about."

Tony turned away and walked over to a computerised table. "The Avengers Initiative was scrapped, I thought. And I didn't even qualify."

"I didn't know that either." Pepper mumbled into her glass.

The billionaire rolled his chocolate brown eyes. "Yeah, apparently I'm volatile, self- obsessed, don't play well with others."

"That I did know."

Danny giggled at Pepper's response. Tony looked towards him and in that moment the young agent almost forgot how to breathe.

Coulson sighed. He couldn't be more right but he had orders to follow out. "This isn't about personality profiles anymore."

Tony turned his attention back to the computerised table. "Whatever. Miss Potts, got a minute?"

Pepper walks over to Tony who places the files into his own databases. "You know, I thought we were having a moment."

Pepper smirked. "I was having twelve percent of a moment. This seems serious, Phil's pretty shaken. Plus when did Shield start recruiting boys?"

Tony shrugged before glaring. "How did you notice? Why is he Phil?"

"What is all of this?" Pepper asked as she looked at the videos displaying on the table.

"This is, uh..." Tony expands his arms and different profiles appear in holographic form floating in the air in front of Tony and Pepper. "This." The screens appear of Captain America in action, the Hulk roaring as he attacks the army, Thor fighting the Destroyer and another is of Loki and the Tesseract, to which Stark and Pepper look on in awe.

Pepper squeezed Tony's shoulder. "I'm going to take the jet to D.C. tonight."

"Tomorrow." Tony pleaded with a pout.

Pepper shook her head and grabbed her pocketbook. "You've got homework. You've got a lot of homework." Pepper kisses him before heading towards the elevator.

Danny was about to turn when Coulson stopped him. "Coulson..?"

"Stay here. Make sure he shows up."

Danny gulped as Coulson entered the elevator. The thirteen year old brunette flinched when Tony stepped by his side. Tony smirked before heading out towards the balcony.

"I hope you're not afraid of hights."

-O-

"Isn't he just...scrumptious?"

Athalia rolled her eyes. "If you are into that. You know older men."

Alina frowned before crossing her arms. "You have a thing for the Director."

Athalia jumped up and covered the red head's mouth. "I do not."

"Agent Jackson."

Alina smirked before looking up to see the black widow. "Auntie!"

Natasha Romanoff rolled her green eyes before smiling. "Director Fury is hot? No?"

Athalia blushed causing Danny to burst out laughing. Nick Fury stood on a higher level looking at the agents and the newly recruited Avengers. Fury became director of Shield for a reason,he was experimented when he was long, not to mention his family history gave him some perks. His unhuman sense of hearing was one of the reasons why he lost his eye. Protecting a fellow agent, a agent that he fell in love with. Agent Aisha Hunter still died and he'll never let himself get close to another like he was with Aisha. Besides his main focus is finding the tesseract now that they, Captain America and Iron Man caught Loki. Thor had came to take Loki but decided to help deal with the damage his psychotic adopted brother has caused. A explosion caused Fury to fall along with some unexpecting agents.

"Sir, third engine down." called a agent from the controls.

Fury stood and started barking orders of lock down. If there's anyone in the agency that is quipped enough to blow out a high tech engine is only one agent.

"Barton..."


	10. Heartbreaking Revelations

**LabRatsWhore, you have no idea what I have in stored. Just a few more chapters and the hot fun begins.**

A Chitauri got a explosive arrow shot in it's head. Causing it and the chariot it was riding on to explode. Clint pulled another arrow from his back that he snatched from a dead alien he passed. He put the arrow in the bow and was about to shoot another alien but all of sudden the aliens started to drop from the sky. A loud groan caused the archer to look to see Danny slump against a car. The young agent was working as hard as any of the newly named Avengers. He wasn't like Captain America or the Hulk, but he was a odd case of bionic human. He had super speed and teleport abilities. There might be more but so far he knows about the two and teleporting is why Danny is exhausted now. A loud roar made Clint look towards the direction the sound came from to see the Hulk roaring over Iron Man. He packed his bow on his back before heading through the city for clean up and wallow in his self pity. How can he be so weak? He let a craze, lunatic control his mind. He had just made up his mind to leave Shield when he heard a cry, it wasn't human but a animal, a puppy to be frank. Clint ran off towards the sound to see a small Golden Retriever puppy stuck under some debris.

"Hey there, little one." the pup stopped struggling and looked at him with wide brown eyes, that was full of hurt and hope. "It's okay. I'll help you."

The puppy whined but casually watched Clint as he lifted the piece of building off the puppy's leg. The tumbled backwards. It stood and barked at Clint causing the archer to laugh.

"You're very welcome."

"Hey, Barton."

Clint looked up and seen the Black Widow riding a motorcycle over. "Tasha..."

The red head rolled her green eyes. "We didn't see at swarmma. What's up?"

Clint was debating whether to tell her what's really going on when the puppy limped over and rubbed against the archer's leg. Clint laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. As the former assassint gave him a funny look. "I just rescued him and apparently he wants to come with me."

Natasha sighed before shaking her head. "Fury is not going to be happy. But for the record, I think he's cute."

Clint laughed and gently picked up the puppy before getting on the back of the motorcycle. He tucked the puppy into his arm as Natasha rode off towards the helicarrier. As they boarded they came across Fury who were talking to Hill. That's when he realized that someone was missing.

"Fury?"

Fury looked for Maria and glared at the archer. "That's Director Fury and what is that dog doing on my carrier."

Clint rolled his sliver-blue eyes. "I'm taking him to the farm but what I want to know, where's Coulson?"

Fury looked at Hill and Natasha before looking at Clint. The director went to open his mouth but Danny walked out with a glum expression. "He's dead. Loki killed him when you attacked the helicarrier."

"Daniel!" Natasha scolded.

Clint felt like he was going to throw up. He was the cause of Phil's death along with the agents that died as well. Lowering his head, Clint tucked the puppy tighter to him and headed for his bunk. All the while ignoring the cold looks he was recicving. Danny scrawled before storming off. Fury sighed before looking at Natasha as Maria headed in the helicarrier with Agent Sitwell. Natasha sighed before looking at Fury as they too entered the helicarrier. Agents and technicians hurried through the air craft, repairing and doing reports.

"Natasha. There's a new agent and I want them along with Barton's three trainees at the tower."

Natasha nodded before heading towards the trainee area.

-O-

Laura giggled as she twirled her finger in the phone cord. "You're so funny."

"Moooom. I'm hungry." whined a seven year boy.

Laura covered the bottom of the receiver and glared at her son just as the door to the house opened. "What the-"

"Hey! I'm home!"

A three year old with long, curly light brown hair came running over and hugged the person that walked through the door. "Daddy!"

"Shit!" Laura cursed as her hazel eyes seen her husband walk through the door with a puppy in his arm. "What the hell is that?"

Clint had just ruffed up the medium brown hair on his son's head before frowning. Clint was going to walk over and kiss his wife when he heard a voice from the phone. "Who's that?"

Laura sighed before glaring at her husband. "A man that knows how I want to be treated. While you were off being useless, Joe came and made me feel like a woman."

Clint wanted to cry. He finds out he killed his mentor and then he comes home and find his wife cheating. "Kids pack your things we are leaving."

Francis and Chloe shared a look before heading upstairs. Laura rolled her eyes before laughing. "You think that matter? I'm glad you're taking them"

Clint gave Francis the puppy and took his and Chloe's bags. "Have fun with your new man."

Clint helped his children in his chevrolet Suburban before getting in the driver's seat. He couldn't believe this was happening, maybe it was his payback for taking those lives during the raid. Clint couldn't but the act up anymore, he leaned his head against the steering wheel and cried.


	11. Know Your Enemies

**I agree, poor Clint. LabRatsWhore, you have a few more episodes to go. Tell me you think when you're done. Also this is where the drama and suppense kick off. Now here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

 _ **-New York, Stark Tower-**_

"Robin Hood. I have been waiting for-" Tony stopped walking when he caught sight of two children, one of them holding a Golden Retriever puppy. "Shield has no limits."

Clint glanced at his children before sighing as he turned his gaze to the billionaire. "These are my children. Francis and Chloe."

Tony looked at the kids before moving his brown eyes to the archer. "I didn't know you had children."

Clint looked down and fought the urge to cry but couldn't stop the tears that fell from his eyes and down his face. "Stark, I have no where to go. I feel like a fugitive at Shield and...my home no longer feels like home."

Tony was speechless. He had no idea what this archer been through but it didn't stop him pulling Clint into a hug. "Barton. I'm truly sorry."

Clint really didn't have a good feeling about Tony but he didn't know what he was like until now. This man hugging him wasn't a asshole that the media made him out to be. After now and the battle of New York he sees that Tony does care for others than himself. A pull on his black cargo pants caused him to look down into the hazel eyes of his daughter.

"Is Auntie Tasha here?"

Tony pulled away and looked at the archer with a raised eye brow. " _Auntie Tasha_?"

Clint chuckled before rubbing the back of his neck. "Long story." he was about to respond to his daughter when someone cleared their throat.

"Why don't come and find out?"

Chloe's hazel eyes brightened before she ran over to the former assassint. "Auntie!"

Francis smiled and walked over with the puppy still in his arms. "Hey Natasha."

Natasha smiled and ruffed up the slightly messy medium brown hair on the seven year old's head. "Come on. Captain America makes some awesome blueberry pancakes."

Clint smiled lightly before grabbing the bags and heading after his children and two of the Avengers.

 _ **-Clint's Room-**_

Clint sighed as he looked around his room. The walls were covered in dark purple paint and outline were covered with light brown wood. There was a king size bed with a black and dark purple cover and pillows, a whole lot of pillows. There was a a fifty inch flat screen TV planted on the wall across from the bed and under a fire place. Mounted on another wall was his new bow, Tony was telling him that he made for him. A small bark caused Clint to look towards his door to see the puppy he rescued entered from the doggy door that Tony had installed while he was getting Francis and Chloe settled and catching up with the rest of the Avengers. Apparently he's Avenger as well. Clint sighed as he sat on the bed and leaned back. The puppy whined causing Clint to look over the side and down at the puppy.

"I suppose you need a name." the puppy barked and wagged his tail. "Hmm. How about Lucky?" the puppy sneezed and shook his head. Clint sighed as he rubbed his face with his left hand.

What he didn't know was that the puppy had left and came back dragging one of his arrows. He sat and barked, alerting the archer. Clint sat up and looked down, surprised to see his arrow on the floor. He picked it up and twirled it around in between his fingers.

"My arrow?" the puppy barked and wagged his golden tail. "Arrow?" Clint asked looking at the puppy who continued to bark and wag his tail. Clint laughed as he picked up the puppy and placed him on the bed. "Arrow, it is."

-O-

"What's the status of your missions?" asked a tall man, with dark blonde hair.

"What does it matter, Killian. I need those bionic kids out of the way." growled another tall man but he had scars across his face and a bald head.

The man with dark blonde hair rolled his hazel-green eyes before narrowing them at the only male in the room. "Krane, have you even put a effort to it?"

"Shayde. Perhaps we should give him a bit of help."

The men and a woman with long light brown hair turned to see a woman in a expensive dress with strawberry blonde hair. Shayde smiled before walking over and kissed her. "I missed you Virginia."

The woman glared before narrowing her blue eyes. "You know I don't like being called that."

Shayde smiled and peck the woman on the cheek. " Pepper. Of course."

A clearing of a throat caused them to look at the other woman. Pepper smirked, her eyes glistening. "Mrs. Barton, I wouldn't have expected you to be on the other side."

Laura shrugged but then smiled. "I was working for the boss all along."

Pepper laughed before looking at Krane. "I know where you can get help."

Krane smiled and walked over to Pepper. "How?"

"Well children is the future. There's some forster homes that need to be taken off the map."

Krane grinned as Laura smirked and Shayde went to a corner and pulled out a phone. Two rings before the other side picked up,

 **'It better be good.'**

Shayde laughed before looking at the group that was planning the next move. "It's coming along, sir. Soon that girl will be as good as dead."

 **'Good. Make it quick, I can't wait to take over.'**


	12. Wet Dreams

**Well LabRatsWhore on Pepper, yes and yes. As for the puppy's name, I liked the name Arrow and thought it was cute for Hawkeye's dog to be named after one of his weapons. Like I said before this is basically Crushing Hard rewritten with some new twist and turns. So this chapter is the start of one of the few that you'll going to love and that this chapter takes place two years after the last. Enjoy.**

Sherise tossed and turned, sweat clung to her head. A moan or two left her plump lips every other minute. Her head kept moving to the side as she clutched a royal purple throw blanket.

 **She could feel his rough lips travel from her swollen lips down to her throbbing pussy. His eyes were closed but she couldn't care less about that as he thrusted a finger and sucked on her clit. A moan left her throat as he picked up the speed. But she lost her voice as he smirked and his eyes snapped open, revealing two breath taking blue - hazel eyes...**

With a scream and another toss she fell on the floor.

"Ahh!"

Sherise snapped her brown eyes open to see a pair of hazel-blue eyes staring down at her. "Do I want to know?"

Sherise couldn't form a word, her throat was dry and she could feel the sweat forming at her hairline. Douglas rolled his eyes before standing straight and strolling away.

 _ **'Well that was interesting.'**_

Sherise groaned before planting her hands on the floor and began to push up off the floor. "I have no time for your games, Eddie."

Eddie laughed darkly. _**'Yeah. Apparently you have time for something.'**_

Sherise looked down after feeling something wet and noticed her light blue diasy shorts was damp. She screamed before heading upstairs towards her room. Once in her room she shut the door and leaned against it while sliding down, untill her butt was on the floor and her back was against the door. She buried her head in her hands, her long wavy black hair fell around her like a curtain as she thought about her dream and how she couldn't speak to Douglas. But most importantly why is she so wet? She's pretty sure she didn't wake up with damp shorts. It was only notable after...she gasped as she realized who triggered her arousal.

"It can't be."

"Sherise? Are you in there?"

Bree. Perect but not to perfect. She can help her figure this out but she has to be descreet about it. Sherise stood up and opened the door to see Bree standing there with a raised eyebrow.

"Mr. Davenport wants to see you in the lab."

Sherise was breathing heavy which didn't go unnoticed by the speed running bionic. Bree walked in as Sherise looked dow the hall to see if the area was cleared. When it proved to be successful she stuck her head back in her room and shut the door.

"Alright, what is it?"

Sherise paced in front of the door, shaking her head. "I'm losing my mind, Bree. I need your help."

Bree sat on the edge of Sherise's bed and gave her, her full attentioon. She really looked like she was in trouble. "I'm here. What's going on?"

Sherise stopped pacing and wrapped her arms around her while looking down. "I have a crush on someone..."

"Wait! What happened to Nick?"

Nick Avery was Mission Creek's most valuable football player, better than Trent. They started dating a few months ago after her sixteenth birthday party. They met but she never did could connect with him and she just wasn't feeling it. She shook her head before leaning against a wall and sighed. She hasn't forgot about him but what she's feeling now makes her feelings for Nick foregin. But what was she feeling?

Bree stood and walked over to her sister, even though they were cousins they were closer to being sisters. She placed a hand a her shoulder. "Sherise, what's going on?"

Sherise took a deep in take of breath before locking eyes with the speedy brunette. "Bree...promise me you won't tell anyone!"

Bree started to get really concerned but she nodded any way. "I promise."

"It's a older guy..."

Bree was tooken back as she tried to make sure she heard her right. "Come...um...repeat that?"

Sherise sighed deeply before slumping down the wall. "I like this older guy and I need your help."

Sherise's into older men? That's unexpected, that's something she never seen coming. Breana, yeah, even though she's into both but not Sherise. She shook her head before taking a deep breath and letting it out. "Who is it?"

Sherise looked away. Thanking God her skin is dark or her blush would of been visable. "Is it Mr. Jones, our math teacher?"

Sherise shook her head.

"Um...does he even work at our school?"

Sherise sighed before leaning her head back on the wall. "He's...he's in the house."

Why did she say that? Now she is going to narrow it down and there's only two older men in the house.

"OMG!"

Sherise flinched from the raised of voice before looking up.

"You're crushing on Mr. Davenport?!"

"Who's crushing on Mr. Davenport?"

Sherise's bedroom door opened and Breana walked in and closed the door behind her. "Who's crushing on Mr. Davenport?"

"Sherise."

"Bree!" Sherise growled as her brown eyes burning into the bionic female teen.

Bree ignored her before looking at Breana. She can keep a sercet...unlike Adam and Chase."

Breana nodded. "So whatever is going on, needs to be on hold before Mr. Davenport sends doofus and airhead up here."

Sherise nodded. Breana was right and she did not want any one to know who she was crushing on. Badly enough she has Bree and Breana think she likes Big D. She shruddered at the thought, that's worst than who she really likes. She can't believe she admitted it. Sherise stood and headed for the door.

"No one speaks of this and...to put things right. It's not Big D."

With that he left the two bionic teens in her room. They both were in shock. Well one was, Breana had over come it before going into another shock. She casted her eyes on Bree before running out of Sherise's room, after Sherise with Bree behind her.

"Sherise, wait!"


	13. Not The End Of The World

Sherise, Bree and Breana walked through the lab's sliding doors into the lab to see Mr. Davenport going on about something to Leo, Chase, Adam and Douglas. Adam seemed not focused, nothing new, Chase listened, nothing new there and Leo was focused on a tablet. As Donald was full of himself, as always. Sherise rolled her eyes before her breath got caught in her throat as she looked at Douglas, who was bending over a table. His brown shirt was rising up a bit and the more she looked the more her mouth went dry.

"Sherise wait..."

Breana and Bree stopped just a few inches behind Sherise. When they saw Douglas bent over, they exchanged looks before looking at their cousin. Donald had looked up from the panle to the three that had entered. He cleared his throat which caused Douglas to stand straight and look at the three females.

"It's a fine time for my co- mission specialist to show up."

Sherise rolled her eyes at Leo before walking over to Leo where she took the tablet and brought up a image of a pipe in the middle of a national park. Sherise raised a eyebrow as something misty caught her attention. She blew up the image on the table to see there was a leak in the pipe.

"Is that a gas leak?"

Douglas stood against a wall and crossed his arms. "Winner for the trady."

Sherise wanted to shout something smart but seeing that smirk on his face, sent shivers down her spine and to her core. Donald cleared his throat to get the attention back on him.

"Adam, Bree, Breana and Chase. You four need to fix that pipe before something set it a flame. Meanwhile Leo, Sherise and Douglas will stay here and montior while I take care some bussiness with Tasha."

Sherise wanted to protest. She was going to be alone with Douglas. Minus the fact that Leo was there, but knowing him he's going to sneak off like he always does. Which is not going to end well. Before she knew it Donald was headed upstairs and the bionic four were gone to stop the leak.

Leo grabbed his hidden duffle bag before heading towards the direction Breana, Bree, Chase and Adam went. "I leave you in charge."

Sherise watched her cousin ran out the back exit of the new lab before she was forced to look at Douglas, when he chuckled.

"So. Do I have to look into your brain to see what you were dreaming."

It wasn't a question and that's one of the reasons why she glared at the older man before wrapping her arms around her head. Douglas laughed before walking over to the screens where a live footage of Adam, Breana, Bree and Chase was displayed. Douglas was focused on the task but he couldn't help to take a few glances towards the back of the lab, where his new niece was seated. Sherise was having a very hard time keeping her eyes off the youngest Davenport brother. She had a lot of neigative thoughts running through her head. Like how would it feel if Douglas was to kiss...

"Uhhh!"

Douglas turned and looked at Sherise with a raised eyebrow. Sherise glared before storming out of the lab. That really confused the former evil scientist. Douglas turned back to the monitor over head and seen Chase use his plasma shield over the pipe as Adam fixed the leak with his heat vision. When he seen they were on his way back, he cut off the comms and went to see what has gotten into his favorite buddy. Ever since Donald gave him a second chance, Sherise was there there helping him adjust to his new life and he couldn't be more thankful. Douglas was about to head up stairs when Bree and Breana rushed past. Then Donald came in with Tasha, Breana, Adam and Chase. He looked back upstairs and shook his head before sitting on the couch.

 _ **-Sherise's room-**_

Sherise was pacing while Bree sat at the edge of her bed.

"Reese, it's not the end of the world."

Bree nodded in agreement with Breana as Sherise continue to pace, she was a complete wreck. How the hell did this happen? How did she even started to think about Douglas like that. She really didn't know. She just woke up from a dream, a dirty dream of Douglas with his hands all over her...

"Sherise!"

The sixteen year old shook her head before sighing. "How the hell am I so pose to tell him?! I'll be a laughing stock!"

Bree stood and pulled her cousin and sister into a hug. "I know how you feel, Sherise. But You can't keep this in forever. Eventrully he's going to catch on and you are going to tell him. Before he he force it out of me and Breana.

Breana rubbed the back of her neck and smiled nervous. "You and I both know that I'm not good under presure."

Sherise groaned before sighing deepliy. She knew Bree and Breana was right but she don't see herself telling Douglas that she dreams of him doing things, unimaginable to her. Sherise shook her head before lying on her bed. Bree and Breana smiled lightly before leaving their sister's room.


	14. No More Serects

**LabRatsWhore, I am building the plot up. But the tie in with the Avengers with come real soon.**

Later the same morning Sherise was getting ready for school even though she really didn't want to go to school. What she wanted was to stay home, and drown in shame. Only three people knew she was crushing on Douglas, by some curse of the universe Leo found out but it won't take long for the others to figure it out. But things never goes the way she wanted. She was forced out of bed to go to a place where she least wanted to be. Considering that on the way out the door with Adam, Breana, Bree, Leo and Chase; Sherise unfortunately locked eyes with said crush. She felt her throat go bone dry, she quickly said goodbye and rushed out of the mansion leaving everyone, minus Breana, Bree and Leo, wondering what had gotten into her.

When Sherise woke up early this morning she wasn't expecting the day to go as it did. Entering Mission Creek High School was stranger than usual. Everyone was looking at them weirdly as they stepped further into the school. They noticed Principal Perry in the middle of the hall and asked her what's going on as once they had passed most students, they would focus on their tablets or phones.

"The new viral video. Guess what it is called? 'The world's first bionic humans'."

That nearly knocked out all thoughts about Douglas, nearly being as the former crazed scientist still raced through Sherise's mind. But this wasn't good, Big D and the lab rats are in deep danger. Thankful to Principal Perry, she let them go home after Leo came up with the idea to make people think the video was made with special affects. Like the fake videos Adam always looking at. When they got home they were greeted by Donald and Tasha, who was on the patio.

"We just heard."

Sherise was trying to focus on the topic with Leo, the lab rats and Big D but once Douglas came around the corner, the battle was lost. She tried to calm her thundering heart before she turned to Donald.

"Big D, Leo know how we can spin this."

Douglas shook his head before turning on the tv. "No Sherise. We are way past spinning. Expects confirmed that the video wasn't manipulated. People all over the world are freaking out."

Sherise almost forgot how to breath when he said her name. It literally did unspeakable things to her that she had to loosen up before quickly turning back to Donald. But her reaction didn't go unnoticed by said crush.

"What's our next move?"

Of course out of this tragedy, her aunt had to think about getting a interview. Which they ignored before focusing on Donald. Well slightly focus, she couldn't focus on anything with Douglas in or out of a room. So after Donald ordered everyone to pack their things. She and Leo rushed to the lab, closer than her room and she needed to get away from Douglas. That worked until Douglas entered the lab carrying a box, his brown hoodie sleeves was rolled up and Sherise bit back a moan at his biceps.

"I told you."

Sherise shook her head before looking at the screen showing that Chase was right. He had scanned the area like he said, the whole area but she didn't come up on the scanner. That was weird.

"I'm going to tell Mr. Davenport."

Douglas stopped looking through the box and nodded. "Good idea. But leave out the part about being perfect. Just makes people want to punch you in the face."

After Chase left, Leo went to another part of the lab causing her to stop what she was doing for multiple reasons. She just realized that she was once again alone in the lab with Douglas. The other reason was that said Davenport brother was behind her with one hand on either side of her. Her breath got caught in her throat as Douglas leaned forward, his husky breath tickling her right ear.

"So you like me, huh?"

The question was a very simple question. But Sherise couldn't for the life of her function her brain to answer. She managed to turn where her back was leaning against the lab table and Douglas' chest was lightly grazing her breasts. She tried to form the words but they never left her mouth. She was sweating, how did he know? He had to know but how did her secret get out? But how can she ask without blowing her cover. Even though so far, her cover was already blown.

Douglas chuckled which sent not so unpleasant shivers down Sherise's spine. "Don't even try to deny..." Douglas trailed off before leaning closer, his nose lightly touching the girl under him.

Sherise was so caught up in trying to remember how to breath that she was moving her hands and accidentally switched the screen to the cameras upstairs. Her brown eyes widened as she watched the government soldiers storm the house.

"We got to help them..."

Douglas pulled back and looked at the screens around the lab. "We don't stand a chance up against those guys."

Leo returned with some bags but dropped them when he saw the screens. Sherise sighed in relief, now away from Douglas and the lab table started backing up towards the sliding doors. "I'll just go rescue them myself."

She had to get away from Douglas and now. That moment if that is what she can call it. Still was taking it's toll. Douglas grabbed her wrist to stop her, his hazel-blue eyes were dark but serious.

"The only way we can help them is so we three don't get captured."

Leo and Sherise wanted to respond but before they could muster up the courage there was a buzzing sound ringing through the lab. Douglas let go of Sherise's wrist and moved the camera to see government soldiers in the elevator.

"Look."

Leo walked over to the screen and seen the elevator shaft full of soldiers. "They're coming in the elevator."

They rushed to exit the tunnels but the sound of marching caused them to stop. Douglas freaked out and mentioned about blowing up the lab again. Leo and Sherise, even still in a state of unknown from earlier rolled their brown eyes.

"Let's make that plan b."

Leo pushed a button on his tablet that he had grabbed off the lab table. The button opened a trapped door which sent Leo, Sherise and Douglas falling before sealing shut just as the soldiers entered the lab.


	15. Change

**LabRatsWhore, the tie in is sooner than you think and more serects are to be unleashed.**

Mission Creek High School was the only place Leo and Sherise thought of as a save place. Considering that Principle Perry will help if she wants to keep her checks rolling. Finding Principal Perry roaming through Bree's locker, wasn't a surprise. Her response wasn't the truth or shocking either.

"Certainly not stealing stuff to sell in my bionic souvenir shop." when she caught sight of Douglas, she pushed the sixteen year old and seventeen year old aside. "Ooo. I see you brought the one person in your family that doesn't disgust me."

Leo rolled his eyes as Sherise swallowed down whatever saliva she had as she watched her principal flirt with her crush. She didn't like it not one bit. This was a moment where she wished she had some kind of bionic. Marry. She growled at the thought of them but frowned when Douglas said he had a girlfriend. But that didn't stop the raging feelings she feels for the second Davenport brother. To slightly take her mind off the fact that she can really never be. Oh how disappointed she feels. Her disappointment didn't go unnoticed by Douglas.

Leo tries to figure things out. When he suspects that the mission earlier was a set up. Douglas and Sherise, Leo head towards the national park to investigate. To come to a conclusion that the girl was bionic and must be Victor Krane using a cyborg mask. So they returned to the school to inform principal Perry of their findings. It wasn't surprising that she tried to kick them out to save herself. They were all into figuring this situation out when the doors to the school opened by themselves. To reveal a tall bald, blue eye man.

"How did you know we were here?!"

Sherise shivered when Douglas stood by her and his shoulder brushed against her. The fear she had moments ago when Krane entered the school seemed to disappear by his presence.

"I had someone keeping tabs on you. S-1!"

A girl around Leo's age struts in the school with a menacing glare. It all started to click the girl that filmed Adam, Breana, Bree and Chase wasn't Krane but a real girl that Krane implanted with bionics.

"So that wasn't you in a cloak. There really is a girl."

S-1 smirked as she slanted over, evil was glistened in her eyes. "Sure is. Ever been beaten up by one?"

Fear never felt so gripping in Sherise's life as she watched Krane with a blast of a plasma blast hit Douglas and Perry back and sending them unconscious. The thought of never seeing those intense hazel-blue eyes again sent her into over drive.

"No!" Sherise screamed as she was forced to watch the girl crush Leo's arm. The pain she felt that flowed through her veins was to much to take, the last thing she seen was a pair of hazel-blue eyes. Things were blurry when she opened her eyes. She didn't know where she was but one thing is for sure, something isn't right.

"Where am I?"

Sherise shook her head after her vison cleared she turned to see Leo on a bed much like Frankinstain. "Wait. This is Krane's warehouse." the feeling of fear crept into her system as she remembered it when Krane kidnapped her, Tasha and Leo. "Help! Somebody help me!"

The feeling of hands on her shoulder and chest, and that gruff voice sent her into a place of security. "It's okay Sherise. Calm down."

The way her name rolled off Douglas' tounge and the way his hand grazed her breasts sent electric currents ran through her veins. Douglas chuckled before he leaned forward and pressed his lips lightly on Sherise's before pulling back.

"You really didn't think I had a girlfriend now, did you?"

All Sherise could do was nod with his lips slightly ajar. Douglas ran a finger down Sherise's right arm before bending down to kiss her dark neck before speaking in her ear.

"I have a surprise for you." he smirked as Sherise's eyes widened. "That doesn't come until later."

Sherise literally shook from the sensation that ran down her spine. The thought of Douglas doing the unspeakable gave a slight jolt to her core.

"Douglas turned to Leo who was standing looking at his arms confused. "Leo, can you make a ball?"

Leo raised a eyebrow before before doing what he was asked. To have a laser sphere shoot from his hand.

Douglas leaned forward and brushed his lips against Sherise's ear while Leo was distracted. "I gave him bionics..."

Sherise turned her head to only have her lips connect with Douglas. Douglas smiled before grabbing the teen's head and forcibly started to kiss her. Sherise closed her eyes as she got lost in the kiss. But that moment was cut short by none other than Krane and his groon.

"Oh come on!" Leo goaned.

Sherise agreed with Leo, just when things was getting good. Krane smiled before shocking Douglas and sent him into a bunch of barrels.

"Douglas!"

Hatred burned through her being, as something else burned through her veins. Unknown to her, her eyes went from brown to glowing gold. A animalistic snarl ripped from her throat before Douglas and Leo's eyes Sherise turned into a russet brown and tan wolf. With a snarl the wolf charged knocking Krane to the ground before the wolf could take off Krane's head S-1 grabbed Krane and the two disappeared.

"We have to tell Barton..."

Everything after that went into a swirl. Sherise returned to her normal form before passing out.


	16. Looking for Help

**LabRatsWhore, it wasn't Douglas that said that, it was Krane referring to another Barton. You'll see real soon.**

Sherise moaned as she blinked her brown eyes open. Her body ached and she could feel heat run through her veins. She looked around and noticed that she wasn't in Krane's lair but her bedroom. Soft snores caused her to move her head to the side to see Douglas leaned back in a chair, asleep. She couldn't help the warmth that flowed through her body as she watched the man that means so much, even if he doesn't know it, sleep.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer."

Sherise choked on the air that went down her throat. She looked away as she thanked God for her dark skin. "Sorry..."

Douglas chuckled before smirking. "Like what you see?"

Sherise lowered her head and covered her face with her hands. She only lifted her head when she felt her bed dip. She removed her hands and saw Douglas sitting at the foot of her bed with a hand on her leg. She looked at his face and frowned at the lines and dark shadows under his hazel-blue eyes. She placed a hand on his larger one that rested on her leg. "Is there something wrong?"

Douglas was debating whether to tell her. He never knew how much this girl means to him until that moment she fainted, after the fact that she turned into a feaking wolf. But she had to know, what happened so he can help her. He sighed heavily before lacing their fingers. "Do you remember anything from the fight?"

Sherise thought on what he said and a raging pain shot through her head as pictures flew off the wall and mini horse statues flew off the wall shelves. Douglas was concerned for the sixteen year old but didn't know what to do. He pulled the screaming girl into his arms, not a minute later Sherise had fainted again. Douglas laid Sherise down before leaving the room. He headed down the stairs to see Leo and Chase at the new glass table that Donny brought.

"Have you found anything on Barton?"

Leo looked up and Douglas could see that the seventeen year old was still shooken up. Pretty much everyone was shooken up minus Breana. His niece thinks that her sister turning into a wolf is cool. Chase noticed that Leo didn't say anything responded his self.

"There are two Bartons that are top on the Internet." the seventeen year old brunette turned his Davenport laptop around where Douglas saw two pictures. One with a guy that's a little bit older than Donald; with short, messy dark red hair and sliverish eyes. The other saw a man around his age with messy but bare able medium brown hair and sliver-blue eyes.

"Who are they?" Douglas asked as he took the laptop and sat on the edge of the couch.

Leo cleared his throat before pointing to the man with dark red hair. "That's Charles Bernard Barton. But he has more records as Barney Barton-"

"Well...before he died."

Leo glared at Chase before looking at Douglas. "Supposedly. But this organisation, Shield says that he's alive somewhere in the states."

Douglas turned his gaze from Leo and Chase to the laptop screen. "What about the other one?"

Chase smiled and it threw Douglas off. "Well the thing about that, he's a hero-"

Douglas groaned and put his hand over his head. "Chase get to the point."

Chase laughed lightly as Leo turned the laptop towards him and Douglas. "Clinton Francis Barton. He's a father of two and he was a agent of Shield but he's a Avengers."

Douglas put his hand down and looked at Leo with wide eyes. "Avengers?"

Chase nodded with a larger smile. "Hawkeye. But personally I think Thor is the best."

Leo rolled his brown eyes before continuing. "He's the Barney's younger brother and he lives with his children at Stark tower. I believe that Clint can help Sherise."

Douglas nodded before standing from the couch arm. "Is there a number for Stark or Clint?"

Chase shook his head before grabbing the laptop. "I don't think so but I can find it. I'll let you know when I have it."

Douglas headed up stairs back to Sherise's room. He sat in the chair next to her bed and watched her sleep. He smiled and placed a kiss on her head before leaning back in the chair and closed his eyes.

-O-

"You idiots!"

S-1 shrunk back as Krane stood his ground. Krane tilted his head with a raised eye brow. "Honestly, I don't see the problem. You're going to kill the girl anyway."

A man with dark red hair and sliverish eyes stepped from the shadows with a dark look. "You don't see the problem? I don't need my brother's friends in my business, moron!"

"Barney." the three looked towards the entrance of the room they were in. Pepper walked in with a smirk on her perked red lips. "The Avengers are too busy dealing with Ultron. They won't have time to deal with a asset. In the meantime, while the girl is in the dark...we strike."

Barney Barton smiled at the woman before turning to Krane and S-1. "I want that girl dead as you want those bionic feaks. I think it's time to unleash the soldiers."

Krane grinned before he and S-1 disappeared from view.


	17. Caught

**Sorry about the late update, had to get inspired. Here's a new, steamy chapter. Enjoy.**

Donald looked at his brother as he sat with a worrying expression. It put the multi billionaire in a odd postion. Don't get him wrong, Sherise is his niece, his daughter might as say. The fact that she can turn into a wolf, worries him. For Sherise's sake anyway, but Douglas doesn't care about anyone else but himself. Something he and Tony Stark has in common. The fact that he saved Leo's arm, confuse him even more.

"What's your game?"

Douglas snapped his head up and looked at his brother with hazel-blue eyes. "What are you talking about, Donny?"

Donald rolled his brown eyes. "You never care about anyone before and now you're sooo worried about Sherise. What's your game?"

Douglas looked down before standing and faced his brother. "I don't know. I...I never felt this way before. It's like I'm right out of that Twilight book-"

Donald raised a amused eye brow. "You read a Twilight book?"

Douglas glared before looking away and sighed. "I don't know how to explain this feelings. I never wanted to protect someone in all my life, not even Marcus. I...I think I'm in love..."

Donald starred at his brother before laughing till tears fell down his handsome face. "You are crazy."

Douglas frowned but before he could say something a scream raffled down to the living room where the two head of the Davenport household stood.

 _"Mmmm...Douglas!"_

 _ **-In Sherise's room-**_

It's been a week since she last saw Douglas and eight days since...the fight. Things were blurry but she remembers getting hot then she was pouncing on Krane in wall of fur, teeth and claws. She closed her brown eyes and let out a animalistic whimper. The hotness from before starting building up but it wasn't like before. It wasn't as intense but it caused her stomach to flutter. Some how a image of Douglas popped up in her head and she didn't know why. He's probably scared, they all are. But that didn't stop her from reaching a hand down in between her thighs and moaned at the wetness pooled at her core. She pressed a thumb on her clit as she inserted a finger in her dripping pussy. Sherise threw her head back and rubbed harder circles on her sensitive bud, screaming the first thing that came to her mind.

"Mmm, Douglas!"

Sherise spread her legs wider and thrust against her hand. She was so lost in the pleasure that she didn't notice her door open and shut. Until his voice, laughing laced thick with lust brought her to her release screaming the man that she unknowingly stood in her room, name. A groan made Sherise jump and snap her heavy-lidded eyes open to see Douglas standing at her door palming himself.

"Sorry..."

Douglas glared before rushing over to the young girl and hovered over her. His husky breath on her ear, "You will be."

Sherise gulped before Douglas smashed his strong lips on her soft ones. Sherise moaned when the man kissing her starting to rub her clit with his budge trapped behind his jeans. Giving Douglas the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. Sherise moaned before rolling his her hips, causing Douglas to groan and grind his cock harder against the girl's soaked pussy.

Sherise took deep breathes before wrapping her legs around the man's waist. "Please...Douglas...I need you."

Douglas halt his movements and stared down with questioning hazel-blue eyes. "What? Are you sure?" he wanted to take it further but didn't want to push things.

Sherise gave a short nod with a sexy smile. "I wanted this for a while. Just been afraid."

Douglas planted a sweet, loving kiss on her lips as he unzipped his jeans and pulled out his cock before pausing at the entrance. He bend over and placed soft kisses on Sherise's head and neck, "Is this your first time?" the teen under him simply nodded causing something in Douglas' being to stir. He closed his eyes and continued placing kisses on her head and neck before moving his rough lips to Sherise's ear, his breath tickling the shell. "It will hurt for a while...but if you don't want to continue let me know."

Sherise knew that losing her virginity will hurt. Breana had lost hers to a staff at the place she was held at, but her words didn't mean anything now. She wanted this. She needed this. "I know...I need you."

Those words set a fire off in him that he cannot explain. Douglas kissed Sherise passionately as he entered. He felt him rip past the barrier as the no longer virgin tensed under him. He stopped moving before ripping off her purple tank top and latching his hot mouth around a perked nipple causing Sherise to moan and buck her hips. Douglas growled before grabbing her thighs, spreading them wide as he thrusted in and out at a fast pace.

"Oh my fucking God, DOUGLAS!"

Douglas thrusted faster and harder, pushing Sherise to scream and moan. It was driving Douglas crazy, he felt Sherise's walls tightened as she came, he felt her warm juices leak down his cock. A few more thrusts and he emptied his large loud into the now squirting pussy. Douglas pulled the teen into his arms as rolled over onto his side.

"I love you, Sherise."

Sherise looked at the man who has stolen so much more than her virginity. "You love me? Aren't you afraid? Of the monster I've become?"

Tears fell from Sherise's brown eyes, Douglas wiped it away with his thumb as he looked at the girl with love pouring from his hazel-blue eyes. "Of course not. The wolf is a part of you and that makes it a hero and a good thing. Because now you have a new opportunity open for you. You saved my and Leo's lives, not to mention Donny and the lab rats as well. I love you, wolf and all."

Sherise buried her head in Douglas' chest as she cried. Douglas rubbed circles on her back until Sherise fell asleep. Douglas laid her back before exiting the room and headed down the stairs. He sat at the laptop and sighed heavily before opening the message section and started typing.

-O-

 _'Sir, you have new email?'_

A handsome brunette male with a black fitted t shirt and greasy jeans looked up from his newest project to the ceiling in his workshop. "Me or the Avengers, Jay?"

 _'Master Barton to be exact, sir.'_

Tony bumped his head on the metal he was under before wiping the grease on his already greasy and oily jeans. "Legos?" he shook his head before heading towards the large glass doors. "Don't tell him, Jarvis yet. I want to see his face."

If the AI could rolled his eyes, he would as that's what the Genius, Billionaire, Philanthropist, Hero thought. _'Of course, sir.'_

Tony took the elevator up to the common floor where he was greeted by a toy air plane zooming over his messy but attractive brown hair. He turned from the crashed toy to the direction the plane came from to see two boys he knew all to well, after all they are his nephews. Little Katniss and little Soldier. James Howard Rogers was the son of none other than the Captain and the spy, Captain was unfrozen half a century before the New York battle. During that time, Fury appointed Natasha Romanoff as his glide which led to other things which led to a now seven and a half year old red hair with pale blue eyes.

Tony shook his head before looking at the other seven year old. "Where's Katniss Senior?"

Francis rolled his sliver-blue eyes that he inherited from his father. "He's with _Mocking Bird_ in the training room."

Tony shook his head before turning and heading the elevator. Once their super hero uncle was gone, James turned towards the medium brunette boy next to him.

"What's your deal with Bobbi?"

Francis glared before turning to head towards the room where his sister and Arrow waited. "It's nothing Jamie. I just don't like her."

 _ **-At the training room-**_

"Come on Bobbi. Why won't you go out with me?"

A tall blonde rolled her hazel eyes before glaring at the archer. "Clint there's a million reasons why I won't go out with you."

Clint stood up and held himself high only causing the agent in front of him to laugh. "How so?" his voice quivered as his confidence dropped.

Bobbi Moss crossed her arms and glared. "I'm married to Hunter."

Clint paled as he didn't know what to say. But he managed to find his voice as he looked up with red, teary eyes. "But we had sex?"

Bobbi laughed before turning to head out of the training room. "A complete waste of time. Do yourself a favour and lose my number."

Clint dropped his head and didn't bother to lift them when the doors opened a second time. Until he felt a small but strong hand clasped his shoulder. He looked up to stare into the brown eyes of Tony Stark.

"I heard." he sighed before trying to reassure his team mate. "You have email."

The bow and arrow using hero, known as Hawkeye slumped his shoulders as he headed for the doors. "I'll hear it later."

 _'Master Barton, you don't understand. A young girl is in need of your help.'_

Clint stopped and looked towards a corner in the room, a habit that every one in the tower does even Arrow. Tony jumped in before the archer could ask what the AI mean.

"What do you mean? And why didn't you tell me earlier?"

 _'You didn't ask, sire. But a young girl that is able to turn into a wolf is in danger.'_

Tony scoffed before rolling his eyes. "If she has the power to turn into a beast than she doesn't need-"

 _'There's another Barton after her. The one that sent the email said that the only Barton that came up as a possibility is Barney Barton.'_

Clint's sliver-blue eyes widened as it all came to him. He remembered when his brother was bitten by a..."Tony come on. We have to talk to Steve and the others."

Tony looked confused at the change before running after the archer, hoping that he knew what he's planning on doing.


End file.
